Amarte Duele
by laU.i
Summary: Yoh perdió la pelea de shamanes y ahora Hao ha obligado a Anna a casarse con él, pero ella está dispuesta a todo para volver a ver a Yoh, incluso si tiene que morir para ello. CAPITULO 13 UP! Ultimo capítulo! Fic TERMINADO! MIL GRACIAS!
1. Adios

Konnichi Wa todos! He regresado! Si, he regresado! Si se preguntan porque... es que la imaginación me llegó de no se donde y ahora he decidido escribir otro fic- En mis planes para este fic no está el poner lemon, pero no descarto la posibilidad de un lime. Originalmente el fic es un yohxanna pero, como había prometido en el fic anterior, también habrá un poco de haoxanna (ok, muxo haoxanna!). Han de pensar que estoy loca y que no sé ni que hacer y que x eso estoy haciendo más y más fics, pues déjenme decirles que... tienen razón xD- pero la verdad es que ahorita estoy escribiendo porque dentro de poco, MUY poco, voy a entrar a la escuela y esta vez no voy a tener tanto tiempo para los fics, y es que he decidido apurarme en la escuela. Claro que esto no intervendrá con la elaboración de mis fics. Y hablando d ese tema, el fic de Pequeños Grandes Amigos aún no lo termino pero no creo que falte muxo. En cuanto a este fic yo le calculo unos 10 capítulos, si no es que le pongo más, creo que todo dependerá de los reviews. Dejen muxos reviews!!! Ah si, es verdad, el fic n.nUuU.  
  
---Amarte due--- alto! Esperen! Olvidé decirles algo n.nU y es que en este fic ahora ya no me acompañará Eyes, y en cambio será el adorable Kero-chan quién me acompaña (si, el de CCS) y a partir de que empieze el fic (renglones más abajo) el entrara, así que lo que esté entre paréntesis son los comentarios de el precioso kero-chan ... es muy kawaii!!! Lo adoro!- Ahora si, el fic n.nUUuUUuUU  
  
"Amarte Duele"  
  
[Yoh ha perdido la pelea de shamanes, Hao logró vencerlo y ahora ha obligado a Anna a casarse con él, ignorando una cosa... que ella sigue amando a Yoh y que no será tan fácil ganarse su corazón... en cuanto a Anna... ella buscará la forma de regresar a Yoh a la vida, el verlo de nuevo, quiere sentirlo de nuevo... aún si ella tiene que morir para conseguirlo]  
  
Flashback  
  
Cuanto lo siento hermanito   
  
Eso fue lo último que Yoh Asakura pudo escuchar antes de quemarse por completo. Esas palabras hirientes habían provenido de su rival, de Hao Asakura, su hermano gemelo. Él se encargó de quemarlo vivo, de dejarlo hecho cenizas, consumió su alma... o tal vez, al menos, eso se había salvado.  
  
A Hao poco le importó esto, solo sabía que Yoh ya no estaba, al menos no corporalmente, y que le había dejado la mejor de las herencias... le había dejado a Anna.  
  
Todos los amigos de Yoh se encontraban en shock, parados en su lugar de pelea, mirando con las pupilas contraídas a aquel ser que se había encargado de asesinar a su mejor amigo...  
  
...más no podían decir ni hacer nada.  
  
Cualquiera que lo intentase sufriría el mismo destino que su amigo... nadie debía enfrentarlo... nadie quería enfrentarlo...  
  
...menos una persona.  
  
Anna caminó hacia el shaman de fuego, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, la furia se había apoderado de ella por completo; aún así... ella estaba destrozada, le habían quitado lo que más quería... se lo habían quitado tan fácilmente.   
  
Cada vez caminaba más rápido y llorando aún más, hasta encontrarse delante de él, quién sonría cínicamente al ver el sufrimiento de la Itako, misma que, con todas sus fuerzas, le estampó su mano en la mejilla al shaman. Él se quedó quieto, inmóvil, parecía que no sentiría nada, que no haría nada... hasta que comenzó a reírse.  
  
Se reía descaradamente, hasta que se calló por completo y volteó a ver a la rubia.  
  
Te había dicho antes que tu serías la candidata perfecta para ser mi esposa   
  
Anna no comprendía. Si, le había dicho eso la primera vez que lo había visto, pero que demonios tenía que ver eso con la situación que estaban viviendo? De nuevo se enfureció  
  
Como pudiste matar a Yoh!!? le gritó Anna, con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
Él estorbaba... mi querida Annita respondió Hao tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de Anna   
  
No me toques! Anna había perdido la cabeza... como era posible que ese asesino se atreviera todavía a tocarla!? Era un desgraciado, y Anna se lo hizo saber, pero con eso solo logró que Hao volviera a reír.  
  
Me gustas Anna   
  
Deja de decir estupideces! Que no te basta con matar a tanta gente!!?   
  
Lo digo en serio... me gustas, me encantas... y es por eso que he decidido algo ante esto último, Hao jaló a Anna hacia él e inmediatamente llamó al espíritu de fuego, haciendo que ambos quedaran arriba de él.  
  
Suéltame Hao! Que crees que estás haciendo!!? Le dijo Anna al shaman de fuego, quién aún la tenía tomada de la cintura.  
  
Tu y yo daremos un largo paseo... despídete de todos tus amigos le dijo Hao burlonamente, mirando hacia abajo conforme el espíritu de fuego se elevaba.  
  
Hao!!! Suéltame!!! decía la Itako siendo ignorada e incluso empeoró las cosas, pues Hao comenzó a besarla, ella solo trataba de quitárselo y lo golpeó en el estómago fuertemente.  
  
Hija de puta!! dijo Hao poniéndose de pie y golpeándola.  
  
Déjame ir rogaba ella  
  
Ja! Ni en sueños... ya tengo planes para ti, y si te resistes tendrás el mismo destino que tu adorado Yoh   
  
Prefiero estar muerta a ser tu esposa le respondió con odio en su voz Anna.  
  
Pues vas a ser mi esposa y punto! le gritó Hao.  
  
No!   
  
Claro que si Anna... no te puedes oponer a mi, no con lo débil que eres, además... el shaman la miró y acercó su rostro al de ella nadie vendrá a rescatarte, tu no tienes amigos, todos eran amigos de Yoh, pero no eran amigos tuyos... o me equivoco?   
  
La Itako desvió la mirada para que Hao no pudiera observar su rostro triste, porque aunque le doliera, él tenía razón. Jamás tuvo amigos, él único que lo fue era Yoh, pero él ya no estaba, era verdad, no tenía amigos. Todos la odiaban por ser tan fría, mandona y cruel, todos la odiaban...  
  
... menos Yoh.  
  
En que piensas Annita   
  
NO me digas Annita   
  
Te llamo como se me pega la gana... no te creas con el derecho de mandarme   
  
No te creas con el derecho de poseerme   
  
Vaya... me saliste lista dijo Hao mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba un poco sobre su espíritu tendremos que corregir eso   
  
A mi no me tocas ni un cabello Hao   
  
No me digas dijo burlonamente Hao.  
  
No te burles de mi Hao!   
  
Entonces no trates de decirme que hacer... tu te vas a casar conmigo y punto!   
  
Me voy a matar   
  
Que dijiste?   
  
Si... me voy a matar antes de casarme contigo   
  
Ay Annita... que ingenua eres... yo puedo regresar tu alma y tu cuerpo cuantas veces quiera   
  
Ah si? Quién lo dice?   
  
Quieres probar?   
  
Anna lo miró con rencor. Ya no podría hacer nada... si se mataba solo sufriría más, pues Hao la regresaría , pero necesitaba ver a Yoh, aunque fuera solo un momento... decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba...  
  
...que la ayudara.  
  
Fin Flashback   
  
Continuará...  
  
¡¡Reviews pliz!! (sé que el capi quedó muy corto pero es solo para ver si funciona y ver si me llegan reviews, así que manden muxos nn)  
  
[[[[[BudaM]]]]]  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a bLaCk eYeD PeAs!!!  
  
N/A: por cierto, ahora voy a poner en cada capítulo una recomendación de un fic. Los que me conocen (por msn) ya saben mis gustos, me gusta casi todo pero recomendaré los mejores fics que lea y encuentre y pondré un porque, así que pónganse a escribir!! 


	2. Tan solo un sacrificio

"Amarte Duele"

Capítulo 2

"Tan solo un sacrificio"

Ahí estaba ella, de frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y maquillaje sencillo. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, como hacerlo? Estaba a punto de casarse con el ser que más odiaba en el mundo, con aquel ser que le quitó lo más preciado en su vida. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, deshaciendo el maquillaje... pero es que era inevitable. Se sentía tan vacía, tan usada, tan... mal. Siempre quiso ser la esposa del shaman king, bah, puras tonterías, tan solo lo decía para no perder su capa de hielo, para no mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido que mataran al ser amado y que la obligaran a casarse con el ser odiado.

Pero aún guardaba una esperanza, había una pequeña luz en su interior, una luz que no permitía que ella se apagara, la mantenía viva... era el recuerdo de Yoh. Ella aún no asimilaba la muerte de Yoh, simplemente no lo aceptaba. Pensaba que el aún estaba vivo, que estaba buscando una manera de rescatarla; creía fielmente en que lo volvería a ver algún día, pasara lo que pasara, ella lo esperaría.

-Será mejor que te apresures... la ceremonia está por empezar- ordenó una joven de cabellos rubios, parecida a Anna. Al ver a la joven tan destrozada se acercó a ella y tan solo le dijo -Mary lo siente... lo siente mucho-

Anna volteó a mirarla, aún llorando.

-Mary... porque dices eso? Debes estar feliz por lo que está haciendo Hao-

-No... Mary está arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, el señor Hao es una mala persona-

-Porque dices eso? Tu eres ayudante de Hao-

-Mary lo es... por conveniencia, ya que si Mary no lo hace, Hao la matará- exclamó con un notable tono apagado de voz.

-Mary... -

-Se que dirá que Mary es una cobarde, y así es, pero Mary debe confesarle algo-

-Que-

-Fue Yoh quién le hizo abrir los ojos a Mary-

-Como dices?-

-Desde que Mary e Yoh cruzaron unas palabras, Mary se dio cuenta de que no era necesario que dependiera del señor Hao- su voz se apagó un poco -Fue difícil, pero Mary lo aceptó poco a poco-

- Entonces traicionaste a Hao-

-Si- contestó ella sinceramente

-Hao es un bastardo-

-Mary piensa que no debió matar a Yoh, pero Mary sabe la razón por la que lo hizo-

Inmediatamente Anna abrió los ojos.

-Q-que dijiste Mary?-

-Ah? Nada, Mary no dijo nada- se reprimía por haber dicho sin querer algo sumamente secreto.

-Cual es esa razón Mary!?-

-Ya le dije, Mary no sabe nada-

-Tienes que decirme!-

-NO!- dijo Mary al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos y decía -La ceremonia está por empezar... apresúrese!-

Rápidamente salió de la habitación, dejando a Anna sola y con sus dudas. En eso entró Kana, mirando atrás viendo a su compañera que había salido un poco traumada.

-Apúrate, Hao ya está esperando- exclamó duramente, a diferencia de Mary.

-No pienso ir-

-Claro, díselo a Hao-

-No planeo casarme-

-Que tonta eres-

-Porque!? Solo tengo 15 años!-

-Hao es el shaman más poderoso de la tierra, deberías estar agradecida porque se fijó en una altanera como tú-

-Es lo que menos me importa-

-Entonces ya salte y vete a casar-

-NO!- contestó duramente Anna, Kana se acercó y la miró muy cerca, con los ojos llenos de furia

-Mira, Hao te cumplió el favor de esperar unos meses a que cumplieras 15 años, si le fallas ahora, todos nos veremos en un serio problema, así que más te vale que salgas y te conviertas en la mujer de Asakura-

-Ja, en todo caso me convertiré en la esposa de Yoh Asakura, no de Hao Asakura-

Kana la golpeó

-Que estúpida eres niña, tu querido Yoh ya no existe-

-Eso no es cierto!- gritaba Anna cubriéndose los oídos.

-Si niña, el único Asakura aquí es Hao y es con quién te vas a casar-

-No me voy a casar con un asesino!- dijo llorando.

-Veamos que dice el señor Hao de eso, voy a decirle-

-No es necesario Kana, el bastardo ya ha llegado- dijo Anna con un tremendo odio y mirando hacia la puerta, en efecto, Hao estaba ahí parado.

-Kana, nos quisieras dejar solos por favor?-

-Como usted diga señor- hizo una pequeña referencia y salió dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

-Demoras demasiado-

-No me voy a casar contigo- dijo la rubia y de nuevo volteó a verse en el espejo para evadir la mirada.

-Que te hace pensar que tienes opción!?- preguntó él fuera de si, le enfurecía el pensar que la Itako podría voltear la situación

-Él- respondió ella, tranquilamente, ignorando cualquier mirada amenazadora de Hao.

-Todavía crees que vendrá por ti? Entiéndelo, él ya está muerto, yo lo maté-

-El vendrá por mi, yo se que lo hará- dijo con seguridad.

-No digas tonterías! Tú misma lo viste morir!-

-Él vendrá por mi, vendrá por mi- seguía repitiendo la sacerdotisa, cubriéndose los oídos y apretando fuertemente los ojos. Hao caminó hasta ella y la giró hacia él, provocando que abriera los ojos y dejara de cubrirse los oídos. Por un instante la rubia pudo mirar a Yoh en el cuerpo de Hao, era él mismo, la miraba con una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa de Yoh. Yoh acarició su mejilla y tranquilamente le dijo

-No... no lo haré- su sonrisa desapareció al mismo tiempo que la de Anna, mientras su rostro iba tomando su forma original, la forma de Hao.

Anna lo había olvidado por completo, Hao podía tomar por momentos la apariencia de una persona muerta, tan solo estaba jugando con ella. Aún así ella seguía persistente con su ideal

-No, Yoh si vendrá por mi, yo sé que lo hará, yo confío en él-

-NO! Él no lo hará- dijo y abofeteó a la rubia.- No lo hará, nunca, y tú te casaras conmigo!- con fuerza levantó a la rubia, que había caído tras el tremendo golpe de Hao, y luego la tomó del brazo para dirigirse al templo de ceremonias.

-No Hao! Por favor... no me quiero casar contigo!- rogaba la Itako.

-Es una lástima, lo harás- dijo en tanto se calmaba un poco y se acercaba a la Itako para limpiarle las lágrimas a Anna –prepárate- dijo por último sonriendo.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no- repetía Anna cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía como era jalada hacia dentro de una pequeña capilla.

Abrió los ojos y contempló con sorpresa como tanta gente estaba reunida ahí, tantos amigos del desquiciado shaman, sus camaradas, personas que fingían ser sus amigos para que no quedaran calcinados. Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaba un sacerdote, quién empezó la ceremonia.

Anna no prestaba atención, tan solo esperaba que alguien llegara e interrumpiese la boda, pero no pasaba nada, todo transcurría normal, sin nada porque inmutarse. Oraba porque Yoh llegara a detener la boda y que la salvara, que se la llevara, que matara al desalmado de Hao. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, lo único que tenía en mente

-Kyouyama Anna, aceptas convertirte en Anna Asakura?-

Anna seguía pensando, hasta que la voz de Hao la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Anna... cariño, responde- dijo el 'dulcemente' mientras apretaba más la mano de la sacerdotisa.

-Ah?- estaba confundida.

-Di que aceptas ser Anna Asakura, mi esposa- le decía esta vez más insistentemente.

-Yo... yo...- a Anna le estaba costando mucho decir esto, pero la mano de Hao le empezó a recordar lo que le pasaría si no aceptaba, su mano le quemaba, cada vez más, hasta que

-S-si... yo... acepto convertirme en Anna Asakura- dijo finalmente derramando un par de lágrimas. Instantáneamente la mano de Hao dejó de quemarle, para abrazarla y mirarla a los ojos, al menos eso intentó, porque la Itako agachó la mirada, más él levantó su rostro y tomó su mentón, acercándola más para sellar las palabras que instantes atrás había dicho la sacerdotisa...

... y la besó.

Anna solo cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar, en vano. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, mientras suplicaba que esto terminara. Como si leyese su mente, Hao dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos

-En verdad quieres que deje de besarte?- sonrió cínicamente.

En tanto la Itako afirmó aún bañada de lágrimas, él la abrazó y en el oído le dijo

-Solo imagina lo que nos espera en la noche de bodas-

Continuará...

N/A: antes que nada gracias por los reviews, no me esperaba tan buen recibimiento, más adelante los contesto. Mientras tanto los dejo con una duda, quieren lime para la noche de bodas de Hao y Anna? Díganme y haré todo lo posible para que salga bien. Pobre Anna... se está volviendo loca y esto no va a ser nada comparado con lo que va a seguir. Una parte del argumento en este capítulo lo saqué de Buffy, así que me ayudó ver la serie xD. Advierto desde aquí que el final va a ser muy triste (créanlo, esta chica está loca) y hasta van a llorar xD ja! No es cierto, no creo que lloren. Una disculpa a los que no les gusta la violencia de parte de Hao a Anna, pero, al menos en mi fic, Hao está loco. También una disculpa por la tardanza, es que ando con otro fic y generalmente subo los capis al mismo tiempo porque no me dejan conectarme muy segudo. Además de que debo arreglar cosas para mi entrada a clases, aún no voy a la feria de mi ciudad, un chavo me trae como loca y hay algunos problemas con mi papá y su otra familia. Pero gueno, prometo no tardarme tanto en las actualizaciones, mientras sigan enviando reviews n.n

(Ahora si vamos a contestar los reviews):

Adelicia: Aquí ta la actualización, en efecto, tuve que quemar a Yoh, pero es que si no no podía quedar bien, pero no te preocupes que pronto saldrá ;)

Dark-soul-shaman: Si, la inspiración me llegó gracias a mis amigas, supongo o.o. Je, la verdad no sé de donde salió pero lo bueno es que salió, ne? Jeje, gracias x el apoyo, sabes q también puedes contar conmigo. Sayonara!

ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Que bueno que te gusta, aquí está el nuevo capi, ojalá también te guste, bye!.

Harumi-chan: hi, pues como había dicho antes, la historia podría tornarse un poco violenta porque Hao está medio loquito y pues Anna va a ser la encargada de sufrir todas las consecuencias, aunque trataré de no hacerla sufrir muxo xD. Cuídate, bye!

Minamo: Te apoyo, Yoh es lo más bello xD, pero volverá a aparecer, aunque no de una forma como muxos esperan, jeje. Tate pendiente porque no creo que tarde muxo en salir nuestro querido Yoh jejeje. Sayonara!

Beu Rib: nn pues trataré de que el fic sea bueno, me alentaste muxo al decir que era prometedor. Jeje, Yoh si regresará con ella, pero no de una forma, em, digamos, normal, ya lo verás en los próximos capítulos n.nU. Cuídate, Sayonara!

rocio-asakura: hola, pues yo leí tu fic 'La obra de la escuela' y de hecho te dejé varios reviews, aunque aún no puedo leer los demás, trataré de leer todos tus fics. Si, si, habrá un reencuentro de Anna con Yoh pero como he dicho en todos los reviews, no será de la manera más esperada por todos, porque antes que nada hay que recalcar que el pobre de Yoh está muerto pero si va a haber reencuentro, de eso no hay duda. Bye!!

belzer: hola amigo!! Me da muxo gusto que sigas leyendo mis historias y dejándome reviews, me apoyas muxo, arigato! Em, no es tanto que Anna soporte a Hao, porque comenzarán a pasar cosas que la van a alentar un poco y no van a dejar que decaiga. Pero en fin, Hao nunca se enterará de que Yoh regresa al mundo por la simple y única razón de que... en serio quieres saber? Mejor no, jeje, es que si te lo digo voy a echar a perder todo, así que si quieres saber mejor te mando un mail , jeje. Y no te preocupes por lo del review corto, es mejor algo que nada. En fin, cuídate, bye!

Amadalua: Si, me di cuenta de que Hao es tu debilidad desde que me enviabas reviews en el fic de Campamento de Verano, pero no te culpo... quién se puede resistir al bombonazo de Hao?? Mmm... jajaja, ya me emocioné. Prepárate porque hao va a ser más malo con Anna, también te aviso que vayas comprando muxas cajas de 'pañuelos desechables' (no puedo decir marcas... ah! Al diablo, compra Kleenex) porque va a estar medio triste este fic. Sayonara!

Anglik Djilah: aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste n.n

marion-asakura: gracias, gracias, si, me quedó bien el primer capi xD (ya me conocen... la modesta budam) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Bye!

Bueno, pues no tengo más que decir. Ah, dejen reviews y mi recomendación en cuanto a fics es el de Obsesiones, escrito por Anne M. Riddle. Creo que está de más que lo diga, pero es un fic muy bueno y ya muxos de ustedes lo han de haber leído, y los que no... que esperan?! la verdad es un fic muy recomendable.

Una última cosa, Andy sé que estás leyendo el fic así que no te amargues por lo de ese guey y déjame aunque sea un review!! nu seas mala, en el capi anterior no me dejaste y si lo leíste. Jejeje, pos cuídate y luego te sigo enviando mensajes por sms (como no tienes crédito puedo decirte lo que quiera jojojo)

Bien, pues ahora si los dejo. Cuidense muxo!

LQM!!!

[BudaM]

:::Lena Tao:::

eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... MaRoOn 5!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

"Amarte Duele"

Capítulo 3

Después de la ceremonia llegó la celebración, muchas mesas habían sido colocadas en estricto orden, porque Hao así lo había pedido días meses antes. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto, sería el gran día, el día en que se casaría con su querida Annita, el día en que por fin sería suya y no de su estúpido hermano. Sus cabellos dorados podrían ser aspirados solo por él, su blanca piel solo sería tocada por él, su delicada boca solo sería besada por él, aquellas manos solo lo tocarían a él, su anatomía perfecta sería observada con perfecta delicadez... tan solo por él. Nadie más la podría poseer, mucho menos después de la noche que les esperaba. Y es que el shaman ya se había encargado de que esa noche fuera inolvidable, la sacerdotisa gozaría como nunca y estaba seguro de que se olvidaría por completo de Yoh.

Anna estaba destrozada, olvidada. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal junto con el shaman de fuego, quién recibía abrazos y felicitaciones.

"Tan solo imagina lo que nos espera en nuestra noche de bodas"

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza duramente, que habría querido decir con eso? Ella no sería capaz de dormir en la misma cama que el shaman, mucho menos hacer el amor con él. La simple idea de que su querido Yoh pudiese regresar la hacía pensar que tenía que esperarlo, tenía que confiar en él...

...tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero como carajos tenía que ser fuerte!? Como podía hacerlo!? Se encontraba sola, completamente sola, de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir. Hao le había regalado varios vestidos, pero ella no podía usarlos, no quería usarlos. Eran vestimentas demasiado atrevidas, aún para ella, que siempre había llevado un vestido corto. No, estos aparte de cortos eran muy escotados. Aunque debía admitir que esos meses que esperó a cumplir los 15 años le habían ayudado bastante a su cuerpo. Ahora si lucía como una chica de 15 años, algo que no le importaba a ella, pero que dejaba hambriento a Hao.

-Contenta Annita?-

-Cállate-

-Sabes que te quiero-

-Sabes que yo no-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya aprenderás-

-Ja! Claro Hao, como, dime como-

-Esta noche verás- respondió con cierto tonito en su voz.

Anna solo desvió su mirada, no deseaba ver al asesino de tanta gente, al asesino de Yoh. Tan solo no quería estar ahí, odiaba esa situación, ahora era cuando se preguntaba donde estaban los amigotes de Yoh: Horo, Len, Chocolove, Fausto, Lyserg, Ryu, e incluso el enano de Manta. Cualquiera que llegara ya encendería una luz de esperanza en ella.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una estúpida idea, pero que podría funcionar... porque no? Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, sin notar que Hao la seguía con la mirada.

Entró rápidamente, olvidándose de cuidar su caro vestido, y se dirigió al teléfono. Prácticamente estaba temblando cuando oprimió varios números.

-Si, diga?- contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sensei? Señora Kino?-

-A-anna?-

-Si, sensei, soy yo, tiene que ayudarme!-

-Que te pasa Anna!?-

-Como que que me pasa!? me casaron con Hao!-

-Como que te casaron con Hao!? Estás loca o que!? Como se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería!?-

-Yo!? Me obligaron! Yo nunca quise casarme con Hao!-

-Deja de estar bromeando...-

-Que!?-

-No creí que fueras capaz Anna, de esperar a que Yoh muriera para poder casarte con Hao-

-Que!? Sensei, no! Está mal!-

-No! Tu esperaste, querías casarte con el shaman king no? Pues era algo fácil-

-De que está hablando!?-

-Si, era fácil, si Yoh ganaba te casabas con él, si no, te casabas con Hao.-

-No! Yo quería a su nieto como no tiene idea! Yo lo sigo amando!!-

-A cual de los dos- preguntó secamente Kino.

-Pues a Yoh, es lógico-

-Niña deja de decir mentiras, no se que quieres sacar de todo esto, pero ten por seguro que nadie aquí te va a ayudar, entiendes? Nadie!- dijo finalmente y colgó.

Anna se quedó con el teléfono aún en el oído, tratando de procesar cada una de las palabras que su sensei le había dicho. No podía creerlo, su única esperanza había desaparecido, su única ayuda... se había esfumado así, en un dos por tres. Quería gritar, desahogar toda su desdicha, gritar hasta no poder, hasta quedarse sin habla, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la hiriente voz de su esposo

-Te lo dije, no tiene caso, nadie va a venir a ayudarte, todos piensan que eres una traidora-

-No Yoh-

-Ese ya está muerto- dijo tranquilamente Hao.

-No, aún vive, yo sé que aún vive-

-No Anna, entiende, ya se fue, no lo volverás a ver-

-No digas mentiras Hao-

-Solo digo la verdad-

-Que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno, pues te recuerdo que esta es nuestra casa, nuestra, de los dos, o sea que también es mía-

-Cuando quieras me largo-

-No, ahorita no, tenemos que despedir a los invitados-

La itako se volteó dándole la espalda al shaman

-No pienso salir para que todos se burlen de mi-

-Anna...- el shaman comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Q-que- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Tu eres MI esposa, por lo tanto tienes que hacer lo que YO te diga- soltó con seguridad.

-NO-

Hao se vio forzado a tomar del brazo bruscamente a Anna y jalarla para que saliera. Toda la gente los estaba esperando, para darles su felicitación una vez más. Gente pasó, besando a Anna en la mejilla y mirándola con suma lástima, cosa que ella no soportaba en lo más mínimo, no quería ser la burla de nadie, y sin darse cuenta ya lo estaba siendo. Hao la tenía de la mano, haciéndoles saber a todos que ella era SU anna, su propiedad...

...su mujer.

Ciertamente aún no, pero aquella noche estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir lo que siempre había querido hacer desde que la conoció, hacerla suya, como fuera, pero tenía que hacerla suya.

Toda la gente comenzó a salir, dejando así solos a la joven pareja recién casada. Apenas eran las 7 de la noche, aún muy temprano...

... no para Hao.

-Acompáñame Annita- invitó Hao ofreciéndole su mano a la itako, quién con sumo desagrado la rechazó y se cruzó de brazos, limitándose a seguirlo por los largos pasillos de la casa.

Finalmente llegó a su objetivo, la habitación más grande de todas, una digna de la pareja.

Como todo un caballero, Hao dejó que Anna pasara primero, observando con suma lujuria la fina figura de Anna; había hecho bien en esperar varios meses, habían valido la pena. De cualquier forma solo quería disfrutar, sentir lo que en varios, muchísimos, años no había sentido, quería sentirse hombre.

-Espero que te guste, esta será ahora nuestra habitación-

-Nuestra?- preguntó con un notable descontento en su voz.

-Si, nuestra Annita, tuya y mía, nuestros muebles, nuestras cosas... nuestra cama- dijo provocativamente, acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia, misma que al escuchar esas palabras volteó a ver, incrédula, al shaman, que se encontraba cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Ambos estaban a escasos milímetros, uno podría jurar que se estaban besando, pero no era así, aún no juntaban sus labios, no porque Hao no lo quisiera, era solo que la sacerdotisa se negó rotundamente, alejándose del shaman, quién rió al ver la cara atónita de la sacerdotisa.

-Que te pasa Annita?-

-No te atrevas a tocarme-

-Mira a tu alrededor...- comenzó Hao- hay una cama y velas... en serio piensas que solo vamos a dormir?- terminó prácticamente burlándose de la expresión de la Itako.

-No, yo no quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo firmemente.

-Anna, no tienes opción-

-Claro que tengo, iré a dormir a otra habitación-

Decidida a marcharse Anna caminó a la puerta, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-No Anna, por favor, quédate conmigo-

-Y-yoh?- preguntó incrédula cuando miró a quién tenía enfrente, era Yoh, su Yoh. Pero que hacía ahí? Ya habría ido a rescatarla? Miró por todos lados, buscó a Hao, pero no estaba; seguramente Yoh lo habría derrotado.

-Anna... quédate conmigo- rogó el shaman.

-Yoh...- Anna comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas, en tanto se cubría la boca por la sorpresa que le había causado.

Automáticamente Yoh la abrazó fuertemente, mientras que Anna seguía en shock, que hacía Yoh ahí? Como respuesta a su pregunta, Yoh la separó un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos...

... y luego sonrió.

No podía creerlo, Yoh ahí, parado enfrente de ella, abrazándola, contemplándola. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, su sonrisa no era la misma, esta no era una sonrisa transparente y despreocupada; esta era una sonrisa rara, incluso podría decirse que un poco maliciosa y con lujuria. Aún así Anna se dejó llevar por lo que veía, sabía que era su Yoh. Fue así como sintió que era despojada de sus ropas. Las manos de Yoh se pusieron en acción, recordándole a Anna la primera vez que se entregó a él, una noche antes de su partida a Norteamérica. Curiosamente no sentía igual, las manos eran más bruscas más desesperadas, en tanto esa vez eran cuidadosas e incluso tímidas, con temor de romper la delicada figura de la Itako.

Yoh comenzó a besar el cuello de Anna, lamiéndolo como nunca antes.

Lamiendo su cuello así? Yoh solo se limitaba a darle besos en el cuello, porque se comportaba así ahora? Agitó su cabeza tratando de desvanecer esos pensamientos... que rayos le ocurría? Acaso no confiaba en Yoh? No, ella confiaba plenamente en él. El hecho de que ahora estuviera más participativo era... pura casualidad.

Anna comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Yoh... un momento, Yoh siempre llevaba camisa desabotonada, porque ahora no? Bueno, la gente cambia, cierto? Cierto? Agitó de nuevo su cabeza, porque tenía esos malditos pensamientos!? Pasó sus delgadas manos por sus perfectos pectorales, esperen...

... perfectos pectorales? Desde cuando? El siempre había sido un chico flacucho, de cuerpo normal, sin músculos ni nada por el estilo. El tiempo... si, seguramente con el tiempo los había adquirido... si, era solo eso.

Lo que siguió fue el pantalón del muchacho, que cayó, dejándolo en la absoluta desnudez, mientras que Anna tan solo conservaba sus bragas y sostén.

Con hábiles movimientos, Yoh despojó a Anna de su sostén, pudiendo así admirar los pechos de la sacerdotisa, no grandes, no pequeños... tan solo eran perfectos, otra consecuencia del tiempo. Abrazó más a la sacerdotisa mientras la besaba en los labios desesperadamente y, de la misma manera, comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yoh comenzara a besar los senos de Anna, para después comenzar a lamerlos suavemente.

Volvió su cara a la sacerdotisa, que por alguna extraña razón seguía llorando. Yoh secó sus lágrimas y la volvió a besar e inmediatamente sus manos de deshicieron de las bragas, dejando a la chica en las mismas condiciones que él. Terminó el beso con un ligero roce de lenguas, dándole la oportunidad a Yoh de cargar a Anna y recostarla en el futon que estaba cerca.

El cuerpo de Anna comenzó a sudar, Yoh entraba en ella ferozmente, haciéndola gemir y gritar por las sensaciones que estaba teniendo, impulsando a Yoh a continuar con más fuerza. Desesperadamente, Yoh, seguía penetrándola con rudeza.

Porque? Porque lo hacía de esa manera? Porque no lo hacía como la primera vez?, tan cariñoso, tan suave, tan cuidadoso...

... tan Yoh. Por último Anna arqueó su cuerpo, siendo atacada por una hermosa sensación que la recorría por completo, haciéndola gozar como nunca, pero de una manera en que ella no quería. En tanto Yoh, derramó su liquido dentro de Anna, gimiendo también.

Después de eso, Yoh cayó al lado de Anna y dándole la espalda, dispuesto a dormir sin hablarle a la rubia.

Porque? Porque no le susurraba cosas lindas al oído como en su primera vez? Porque no acariciaba su cabello y le daba besos cortos en su rostro? Porque!? Carajo! Porque no actuaba como su Yoh!?

-Donde estás Yoh?-

Anna finalmente se durmió, abrazando a su acompañante y derramando un par de lágrimas que caían en la espalda desnuda del shaman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anna... despierta-

La itako seguía dormida, cansada y por alguna extraña razón... decepcionada.

-Anna... despierta, hey- volvió a decir una voz femenina.

-Huh?- finalmente Anna abrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Yoh no estaba con ella, pero las ropas aún estaban regadas por la habitación, eso significaba que la noche anterior si había sucedido.

-El desayuno está listo, el señor Hao mandó a Mary para avisarle que bajara-

-Huh?- Anna miró con más concentración, se sentó y luego volteó a ver a Mary.- Que sucede?-

-El desayuno está listo-

-Ah... y donde está Yoh?-

-Anna... tu sabes- respondió Mary apenada.

-Yo se que?-

-Bueno, Yoh, usted sabe que... está muerto-

-Que!? De que hablas!? Él estuvo conmigo!- dijo alterada.

-Claro que no... Hao fue el que estuvo con usted-

-No! Yo... yo estuve con Yoh... él fue quién me hizo el amor!-

Mary la miró extrañada, pero luego abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Mary lo siente!-

-Pero ahora que!? Donde está Yoh!?-

-Anna... tu y Mary saben que... bueno, que el señor Hao puede transformarse en otra persona que ya esté muerta-

Anna abrió los ojos de pronto. Sintió horrible, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y sus manos se encontraban apretando las sábanas que estaban cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-NO! No puede ser! Como pude!? Como pude hacerlo!?- de culpaba Anna una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba el futon con fuerza, desahogando su furia como nunca antes- como pude hacerle esto a Yoh!!!?-

-Anna... no tiene la culpa, usted se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y se cegó. Eso fue todo- Mary agachó la mirada.

-NO! Todo fue mi culpa! Soy una maldita ramera!!- dijo y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos. Mary apartó las manos de Anna de su cabeza y la sostuvo con firmeza .

-Escúcheme, Mary sabe que no fue su culpa, es culpa de Hao, además...- Mary la dejó y se levantó dispuesta a caminar fuera del cuarto, cuando hubo estado enfrente de la puerta se giró hacia Anna -... siempre hay una esperanza.- dijo por último y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Anna sola con sus pensamientos.

-Anna? Anna?-

Era una voz conocida, Anna volteó a ver a todos lados, tratando de encontrar al portador de esa voz y al no haber hallado respuesta, se levantó, cubriéndose con las finas sábanas de seda. Caminó por la habitación, inspeccionando, pero ya no volvió a escuchar la voz. Agitó su cabeza e iba a volver a la cama pero de nuevo ocurrió

-Anna? Anna!- esta vez la voz sonaba más insistente y provenía de una ventana que daba para las afueras de la casa. Anna corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe, mirando hacia abajo, donde yacía colgado de un árbol...

-Horo horo-

Continuará...

N/A: bueno, pues la ayuda ha llegado, aunque ya saben que la historia, en si, no es feliz. En fin, quiero agradecer los reviews que me llegaron y pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, el problema estuvo en que me fui de la casa de mi mamá por una pelea que tuve con ella y pues ahora estoy viviendo con mi papá y su otra esposa e hijos. Al principio me súper deprimí y por eso no tenía nada escrito pero luego me calmé, gracias al apoyo de mis amigas y le seguí con la historia. El capítulo está largo para recompensar el dejarlos esperando y aparte porque andrea-k-16 me lo pidió (happy?) pero está bien, son mejor cuando son largos, espero que dejen muxos reviews y voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en el próximo capítulo, es que ahora me enfermé por mojarme (con la lluvia, mal pensados) y todo por estar esperando el concierto de Benny (no me gusta, pero iba a ir mi ex, entonces...) y luego... cancelaron el concierto. Que cosas, no? Lo cancelaron porque le dio gripa... hummm. Ya ni modo.

Los reviews los contesto en el próximo capítulo porque no los he revisado, pero ya saben que se los agradezco infinitamente. Gueno, cuídense chamakos y prepárense pa' entrar a clases (bueno, no todos, pero si la mayoría).

LQM!!!

[[[[[BudaM]]]]]

eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... bLaCk eYeD pEaS!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Amarte Duele

Capítulo 4

-Horo horo?- preguntó incrédula al ver aquella escena en el árbol. Él, al percatarse de que Anna estaba ahí, solo pudo atinar a caerse del árbol del cual estaba colgado.

Anna se dirigió a la puerta para poder salir, pero en ese instante entró Hao. Anna solo se echó para atrás, siendo víctima de un miedo que la dominaba, pero que no expresaba. Hao cerró la puerta tras de si y contempló a la rubia, su cuerpo era delicadamente cubierto con las delgadas sábanas, permitiendo ver algunas porciones de su cuerpo.

-Ohayo, Anna- saludó él, alegremente.

-Que quieres?-

-Como no bajabas, te traje tu desayuno-

-No pienso comer nada que me des tú.-

-Si no comes, te enfermarás.-

-No me importa-

-Y ahora que te pasa?-

La Itako arqueó ambas cejas y luego se tranquilizó, no tenía caso enojarse, lo hecho ya estaba hecho, pero aún así le dolía que Hao le hubiera hecho eso.

-Que me pasa?- cuestionó ella cínicamente.- Que que me pasa!? A mi!¡? Nada! A mi no me pasa nada!! Exceptuando porque asesinaste a la persona que amo, me obligaste a casarme contigo, me hiciste objeto de burla de los demás!! Pero...- comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas-...pero, lo que más me dolió... fue que... te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos hacia Yoh, para cometer un acto que JAMÁS sería de amor... tu... me engañaste, me hiciste pensar que Yoh era quién me hacía el amor-

-Oh, vamos Anna, tu sabías lo que pasaba- dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella- o no? Además lo disfrutaste!-

-Cállate Hao!- se defendió ella, echándose para atrás y sujetando con más fuerza las sábanas blancas.

-Es más, creo que debería recordártelo-

A paso rápido, el shaman se acercó a Anna, sujetándola de los brazos y manteniéndola firme, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-NO HAO!! Déjame!- gritaba ella, tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos del shaman, pero era imposible, él la mantenía sujeta con una fuerza bastante grande. Comenzó a tocar las sábanas, más ella no se dejaba, pues se movía fuertemente, desesperada, tratando de quitárselo. De un momento a otro, Hao miró hacia la ventana.

-Ha empezado a nevar- dijo tranquilizándose y soltando a la Itako.- debo dar algunas indicaciones. Anna, será mejor que te pongas ropa limpia y bajes en un rato-

-Que te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo-

-Tienes 1 hora como máximo- dijo finalmente y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Anna.

Inmediatamente Anna fue a la ventana y la abrió, mirando a Horo horo, que se encontraba colgado de la rama más gruesa del árbol. Como pudo, Anna, ayudó al shaman de hielo a entrar a la habitación.

-Anna?- preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Horo horo que haces aquí?-

-No, la pregunta es que haces tu aquí, todos te creíamos muerta-

-Ojalá que así hubiese sido- susurró en un apagado tono de voz, pero que fue escuchado por Horo horo.

-Que sucedió?-

Anna miró al suelo, le daba vergüenza confesar lo que le habían obligado a hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo. Incluso tenía que aceptar que en esos momentos Horo horo era su única salvación y su última esperanza.

-Hao... me obligó a casarme con él-

Horo abrió enormemente los ojos. Como era posible que alguien haya podido obligar a Anna a hacer algo, sobretodo Hao!

-Pero... como!? No te opusiste!?-

-Por supuesto que me opuse! De todas las maneras existentes! Incluso llame a Kino, pero ella se rehusó a ayudarme-

-Como que se rehusó?! Ella es tu familia!-

-Dijo que era una traidora y tiene razón-

Al oír esto, Horo agitó a Anna por los hombros.

-Como dices eso!? Hao te obligó!-

-Pero... yo me acosté con ese desgraciado- confesó agachando la mirada. Horo la soltó abruptamente, mirándola incrédulo a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Como... como que te acostaste con ese bastardo!? Debes estar bromeando Anna!- la aludida negó con la cabeza –como pudiste?- dijo él un poco más calmado, con una voz que hizo sentir pésimo a la sacerdotisa.

-Él... él usó su poder y adoptó otra apariencia... pero fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa-

Horo respiró hondo y la miró fijamente.

-Ya veo... pero en todo caso tu no tienes la culpa, tu solo te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías por Yoh, la culpa fue del desalmado de Hao.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando los copos de nieve azotarse contra la ventana.

-Y si pensaban que yo estaba muerta... entonces porque estás aquí?-

-Ah! Es que estamos buscando la guarida de Hao, y parece que la encontré-

Anna se sentó en un pequeño sillón y contempló a Horo.

-Como le hago?- cuestionó ella al peliazul.

-Huh? De que hablas?-

-Como... como le hago para, regresar a Yoh?- la voz se le quebraba, le costaba hablar de eso sin derramar lágrimas.

-Anna... honestamente, yo no lo sé.- respondió el, decepcionado por no tener una respuesta para Anna.

-Debe haber una manera!-

-Muchos dicen que ni su alma se salvó... tonterías... Yoh no es tan débil y su alma debe estar aún por ahí-

-Pero no tengo mi rosario, Hao me lo quitó todo, no hay forma de encontrar a Yoh- Anna comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas y Horo se acercó a ella.

-Que acaso no recuerdas las palabras de Yoh?- le secó las lágrimas a Anna y sonrió- todo estará bien-

Anna, por primera vez desde su rapto, sonrió. Después de todo, eso era lo único en lo que podía creer, en las palabras de su Yoh.

-E.está bien-

-Bien, encontraremos la solución a esto. Yo me iré a avisarles a los demás pero regresaré en 7 días... crees que puedas soportar?-

-Yo... lo intentaré-

Horo sonrió y salió por la ventana, dejando a Anna con una nueva esperanza.

La rubia terminó de bañarse y se vistió con un vestido negro, corto, pegado y escotado, que resaltaba su figura, una figura que volvía loco a Hao. Se recogió el cabello, que por cierto ya le había crecido un poco, en una sencilla coleta y se puso unas sandalias blancas. Habiendo hecho esto, salió de la habitación y se reunió en donde Hao, junto con algunas otras personas. En cuanto su 'esposo' la vio, la jaló hacia él y la tomó de la cintura, aclarando que ella era suya. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de repetir lo de la noche anterior, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar adecuados. Las personas que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a retirarse, después de recibir unas cuantas ordenes de su amo.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron solos, Hao aprovechó el momento para abrazar a Anna más fuertemente y mirarla a los ojos.

-Repetimos lo de anoche?- cuestionó él a la rubia, quién ardía en coraje, cosa que la hizo darle una fuerte bofetada. Hao inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, a lo que la rubia solo cerró los ojos y se echó para atrás, pero sorpresivamente el shaman no la golpeó.

-Que haces aquí? Creí que no querrías salir- dijo el joven tranquilamente.

-Pues... no pienso quedarme encerrada en ese cuarto, así que saldré a dar un paseo- declaró la rubia, comenzando a caminar.

-Recuerda que no puedes escapar de aquí, es puro bosque, así que ten cuidado si te pierdes.-

Anna abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso Hao se preocupaba por ella? No, no era posible.

-Si Anna, me preocupo por ti-

Anna apretó las manos y caminó más rápido, hasta que se internó en el bosque.

Cansada de caminar, Anna se sentó en un tronco.

Donde estaría Horo horo? Ya habría avisado que estaba raptada? Ya estarían en su búsqueda? Y Hao no sabría nada? Realmente dudaba que el shaman de fuego no supiese lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no decía nada, así que tal vez era en serio que... no sabía nada. Pero no! Es que no podía ser tan estúpido el joven! Seguramente ya sabría algo, de nada servía fingir que todo estaba bien, porque todos ahí sabían que algo se avecinaba, lo sentían. Hao no era la excepción. Anna tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Hao quisiera aprovecharse de ella como la noche anterior y aunque quisiera no podría detenerlo, la haría suya cuantas veces él quisiera, pero, y ella que!? No tenía derecho a quejarse? No tenía derecho a defenderse!?...

...No.

No tenía ningún derecho al estar con ese desalmado shaman, no tenía poderes, no tenía nada, solo el recuerdo de Yoh.

Anna despertó de sus pensamientos, ya tenía bastante tiempo ahí pensando y lo único que quería hacer al llegar era dormir.

Caminó y llegó hasta la enorme mansión, inmediatamente se internó a su habitación. Hao no se encontraba aún, tal vez porque era muy temprano, pero eso le dio tiempo a la Itako para que se cambiase de ropa y se acostara, dispuesta a dormir plenamente. Se quitó sus ropas y las cambió por una yukata que se encontraba en unos cajones de la habitación. Por último, cepilló su cabello y se acostó en el futón, lista para dormir.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar a un lugar de sueños, un lugar donde podría escaparse, donde podría estar por siempre.

-Anna-

Se encontraba de pie, en un hermoso paisaje, con un vestido blanco y largo. Su cabello rubio era movido por el viento, dando así una apariencia de ángel a la sacerdotisa.

-Anna-

Otra vez su nombre, porque tenían que interrumpirla cuando dormía? Esperen... estaba soñando, estaba en otro mundo. No había nadie que la interrumpiese, excepto...

-Anna-

Un susurro, el tercero, esa voz era tan familiar... que demonios significaba eso. La rubia miró hacia el cielo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no la halló

-Anna-

-Quién eres- cuestionó la Itako, haciendo a un lado sus miedos, después de todo estaba soñando.

-Anna... te extraño-

La aludida abrió enormemente los ojos. Frente a ella, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa...

-Yoh-

Continuará...

N/A: ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh mi dios! Que pasará ahora? Bueno pues antes que nada una disculpa x la tardanza, es que estuve en exámenes y la noche mexicana (aunque no fui, pero pasó algo ese día) y luego yo de loca me metí a clases de guitarra, voleibol y tae kwon do, así que eso consume la mayoría de mi tiempo, más la tarea (que me dejan un ch...). Aparte... pues conocí a alguien y ustedes ya saben como es todo eso, pero aún así las historias van a seguir. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, lamento no poder contestarlos, pero ya saben que se los agradezco mucho, lo que pasa es que no he revisado aún los reviews n.nU Pero ya para el otro capítulo les prometo que los contesto y si no, pues... no sé, jajaja, pero si los contesto. En fin, muxas gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que tb lean el de 'Un día normal' es nuevo y pues ha tenido buen recibimiento así que espero que le puedan dar una leidita y me dejen sus reviews pliz.

Bueno ya me largo, cuidense muxo y nos leemos.

BudaM

_**Echen desmadre, ganen reportes y escuchen a... Maroon 5!!!**_


	5. Unreachable

"_**Amarte Duele"**_

**Capítulo 5**

-Y-yoh?- La sacerdotisa cuestionaba incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían, no podía equivocarse, frente a ella se encontraba su Yoh.

-Anna... cuanto tiempo-

-No, no puedes ser Yoh... debe ser otra trampa de Hao- dijo la chica, al tiempo que se cubría los oídos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Yoh, al percatarse de esto, caminó hacia ella y bajó sus brazos con los que estaba cubriéndose los oídos. La miró fijamente, ella no era la Anna que conocía, tendría que hacerla reflexionar.

-Todo estará bien... no te preocupes- el chico soltó una de sus risitas y soltó a Anna, quién abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Yoh no se encontraba con ella. Aún así recordaba, sintió un abrazo cálido antes de despertar. Tenía que ser Yoh, Hao hubiera aprovechado la situación.

Sin embargo, como era posible que Yoh estuviera con ella? Él ya había muerto, ya no estaba ahí y sin embargo lo vio, como?, no lo sabía, solo tenía en cuenta de que había visto al chico y que, sin duda, le había brindado una nueva esperanza

_**Just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly**_

**_Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight_**

_**You had me crawling so bad, had me heels over head**_

_**You got me easy, You got me easy**_

_**Tangled up in my head, quit trying to hold and to help me**_

'_**Cause we're already beautiful**_

Miró hacia su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ya era de día y, de paso, que Hao no se encontraba a su lado. Suspiró alivianada, ese patán no había hecho de las suyas de nuevo. Se puso de pie y se estiró, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ver a Yoh era algo que la renovaba, que la hacía pensar que no todo estaba perdido y que tal vez, solo tal vez, Yoh no estaba muerto...

...quería volverlo a ver.

Pero en sus sueños no había dicho nada para dar indicios de que estaba vivo, ni de que volvería. Solo dijo pocas palabras, prácticamente un saludo y una despedida, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer feliz a Anna. Tomó unos jeans y una blusa negra y se los colocó de prisa, tenía hambre y ganas de caminar.

Salió de la habitación para luego bajar inmediatamente al comedor. Tras haber pasado alrededor de 2 meses en esa 'casa', ya podía darle un vistazo sin perderse, y eso que lo hacía apropósito. Se fijó en la gran mesa del comedor, habían muchos platillos, y recordó, Hao había dejado claro que se le tratara perfectamente a su adorada Anna, que se le vistiera con los mejores atuendos, que se le alimentara solo con los platillos más extravagantes.

Caminó hasta posarse enfrente de la mesa y tomó tan solo una tostada, para luego untarle un poco de mantequilla. Tal vez no era mucho desayuno, pero ella no solía comer por la depresión, así que por algo debía empezar, no? Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja, para variar, el favorito de Yoh.

Sintió un poco de curiosidad... que estaría haciendo Hao en esos momentos? No se supone que debería estar acosándola y haciéndola sufrir? Eso si que era raro. No es que se preocupara por él, ni mucho menos que le importara, pero se le hacía raro que no estuviera rondando por ahí, dando órdenes a quién se le parara en frente, definitivamente algo se traía entre manos.

Dejó la tostada donde estaba y salió de la mansión, tan solo para adentrarse al bosque.

Caminó entre diversos árboles, dándose paso y buscando a aquel asesino, tenía miedo de que pudiese hacer algo malo... algo más. Comenzó a sudar, jamás pensó que llegaría a adentrarse tanto en el bosque, estaba a punto de rendirse, pero una pequeña luz la incitó a seguir caminando, solo un poco más.

Un tanto más desesperada, caminó. Justo cuando iba a dar el paso final, se detuvo y miró bien, Hao se encontraba de rodillas, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos y visiblemente agitado, como preocupado. Frente a él se encontraba una llama, una profunda llama. Terminó por lanzar un grito desesperado, dejando ver su rostro lleno de furia y golpeó sus manos contra la tierra, esta vez gritando una frase

-TE MALDIGO YOH!!! ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!!.-

Anna abrió los ojos enormemente

_**So don't make me cry**_

'_**Cause this love don't feel so right**_

_**You can't push a river**_

_**You can't make me fall**_

_**But you can make me unreachable**_

Estuvo a punto de correr hacia Hao para pedirle una explicación, pero unas manos le taparon la boca y la echaron para atrás, tratando de no hacer ruido para que Hao no se diese cuenta de que los dos estaban ahí. Calló a la sacerdotisa, quién no dejaba de patalear, suavemente y la internó de nuevo en el bosque, alejándola de un Hao desquiciado que ya había empezado a jalarse los cabellos. Finalmente la separó un poco y dejo que lo viera

-Marion?-

-Shhh... guarde silencio, si el señor Hao la ve, le irá muy mal, a usted y a Mary-

-Porque? Que diablos está haciendo?-

-Será mejor que regresemos a la mansión, ahí podré decirle bien lo que está pasando-

-Pero... y que con él?- cuestionó la rubia, volteando a ver al desquiciado shaman.

-No se preocupe, él volverá hasta el anochecer-

Así, ambas se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la mansión, pero Anna ya no podía dar más de si, sus piernas le estaban fallando y calló desmayada. Mary volteó para atraparla, pero Anna chocó duramente contra el pasto.

-Señorita Anna! Señorita Anna!-

Abrió sus ojos, no se encontraba en el bosque. Estaba en la pensión...

...en la pensión!? Que rayos! Debía estar soñando! Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el futón, con su yukata puesta y en su habitación. Entonces entró...

-Yoh?-

-Perdón por llamarte otra vez Anna, pero tengo que advertirte algo-

El shaman se acercó a la rubia, quién comenzó a llorar.

-No llores Annita... perdón por no poder estar contigo, perdón por no haber ganado, perdóname por todas las veces que te he hecho llorar... perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, por favor, no llores-

-Porque Yoh? Tu no tienes la culpa... yo soy la culpable, siempre te presioné tanto... perdón!- confesó la rubia y se echó a los brazos del shaman, pero no los sintió... no podía tocarlo, porque!? Si la otra vez pudo abrazarlo...

-Hao se está dando cuenta de esto Anna-

-Pero... como?-

-Está tratando de conseguir mi alma y destruirla, pero no puede, y lo único que puede hacer es conseguir que yo sea intocable... -

Anna no entendía bien

-Verás... hace un momento que lo viste... el estaba tratando de hacer el hechizo para conseguir mi alma, más no pudo, y lo que hizo fue un pequeño conjuro, para que yo no pudiera tocarte, ni tu a mi-

-No, no puede ser- dijo Anna y arrugó las sábanas, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Pero Anna... tienes que tener cuidado, tienes que tenerlo bien vigilado... porque en una de esas puede conseguir mi alma y... no quiero dejarte de ver-

-Yoh...-

-Por favor, vas a tener que hacer un sacrificio.-

-Que clase de sacrificio-

-Tu... tienes que tenerlo contigo todo el tiempo, trata de saber donde está, trata de seguirlo a donde vaya, y si es necesario...- el shaman desvió su mirada-... haz el amor con él cuantas veces el desgraciado te lo pida.-

-No! No puedo hacer eso!-

-No hay otra opción... los muchachos están tratando de traerme de vuelta, parece que hay una forma, pero aún no están seguros.-

Yoh se puso de pie y la miró.

-Yoh... no puedo hacerlo, no te puedo hacer esto!-

-Solo... hazlo-

El shaman salió de la habitación, seguido por Anna, quién golpeaba fuertemente la puerta, tratando de abrirla...

_**I may be sweet but I'm still on the vine**_

_**You couldn't wait, no, you had to take your bite**_

_**You had me crawling so bad**_

_**Had me heels over head**_

_**You had me easy, you had me easy**_

_**Too late to go back**_

_**To realize what we had**_

_**We were already beautiful**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, había despertado y ahora se encontraba en la mansión, recostada en la cama que compartía con Hao. A su lado, se encontraba Mary sentada en una silla, velando por ella.

Se sentó y la despertó.

-Señorita Anna! Ya se encuentra bien!?

-Si Marion, gracias, que me pasó?-

-Se desmayó en el bosque, menos mal que el señor Hao no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia-

-Eso espero-

-Por cierto, olvidé mencionarle que...-

-Ya es muy tarde Mary, ya puedes dejarnos solos- dijo una voz masculina.

-Señor Hao- mary hizo una referencia- claro... ya me iba, con permiso, Señorita Anna-

Mary salió de la habitación, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Te sientes bien Anna?-

-Tu que crees-

-No sé, te ves cansada-

-Si, ya quiero dormir- dijo Anna y se recostó.

El shaman de fuego se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó, inmediatamente comenzó a besar su cuello

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Anna, resultado de una acción que ella no deseaba por nada del mundo.

_**So don't make me cry**_

'_**Cause this love don't feel so right**_

_**You can't push a river**_

_**You can't make me fall**_

_**But you can make me... unreachable**_

Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, Hao fue despojando a Anna de sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que continuaba besando la blanca piel de la sacerdotisa. Después de dejarla completamente desnuda, pero aún dándole la espalda, Hao comenzó a sacarse la ropa él mismo, acabando en las mismas condiciones que la rubia.

Se sentía tan usada, siendo poseída por un loco desquiciado, que le hacía el amor hasta que ya no tenía fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, tan solo se dejaba hacer y lloraba, lloraba

_**Sometimes love is addiction**_

_**Sometimes it hurts like hell and**_

_**Sometimes you just can not get enough**_

Si tan solo Yoh estuviera con ella, haciéndole el amor como la primera vez de ellos, todo sería diferente, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque no lo demostrara, pero lo sería... porque estaba con Yoh

_**You can't make me love you**_

_**Anymore than I do**_

_**But You can make me**_

_**Unreachable**_

Hao siguió hacienda suya a Anna, de todas las formas que el pudiera imaginar. Seguía embistiéndola fuertemente, saciando su hambre de placer y quitándole toda dignidad restante en la sacerdotisa

_**Don't make me cry**_

'**_Cause this love don't feel so right_**

_**You can't push a river**_

_**You can't make me fall**_

_**But you can make me...**_

_**Unreachable**_

Continuará...

**N/A: **Konnichi Wa! Ahora actualicé más pronto de lo normal, eso me da gusto. Una aclaración, la canción es de **Ashlee Simpson **y se llama **Unreachable **. La verdad, la canción es muy buena, así como el resto del disco (**Autobiography**), se los recomiendo (es estilo Avril más o menos, pero canta más padre Ashlee ) ) Diablos, esa canción me hace llorar xD, pero bueno, vayamos a los reviews (no podré contestar todos, si me faltó alguno lo contestó en el próximo capi)

**_ANNA KYOUYAMA A: _**A posh aquí están varias actualizaciones, gracias x el review Chao!

**_belzer: _**Holaaa! Ahora si toca agradecer tus reviews de este fic, jeje. En efecto, Horo fue la salvación de Anna y pues aunque Yoh solo fue un sueño, aquí hay más apariciones de él, y si la pregunta surge... Anna no está loca xD! Jajaja, una pequeña aclaración nomas xD. Ah mira, si no le sabes muy bien al msn, yo t puedo explicar todo (de hecho, llevo como 2 años con mi msn actual y todo fue x un error xD), cualquier duda, ya sabes... pregúntame xD. X cierto... cuando t contesté un review que decía que tal vez la zorra de la escuela no era tan mala... no se que diablos estaba pensando! Es la más perra de todas! (No, espera, Perra es de cariño, entonces ella es una zorra!! Zorrízima!) Imagínate, va a Tae Kwon Do conmigo y pues ahí va el chico que me gusta (será q x eso me habré metido yo?) y me choca, me choca, me choca esa tipa! Pero ya habrá tiempo de venganza, muajajaja. Bueno, te dejo, me despido, te cuidas, Chaooo!!!

**_Andrea-k-16: _**Que onda perra!? (Estoy contestando el review del capi 3, xk no me has mandado del 4! Mándame review!! pliz! xD) Pues tu Adrián será muy guapo y muy bueno, pero creo que Yoh es mejor, sabes? Bueno, cuídate y recuerda... sé feliz!

**_Misato: _**Hola! Pues he aquí la actualización (suenan tambores y platillos xD) y espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Chao!

**_Beu Rib: _**Hello! Pues si, Hao es un cerdo repugnante, pero... que se le puede hacer u.u? Bueno, espero que hayas leído el capi 4 (la verdad no he visto todos los reviews n.nU) y aquí está el 5, espero que te gusten y cuidate muxo, bye!!

**_Dark- soul- shaman: _**Holaa! Aquí está la actualización. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no creo que haya HxA, a menos que sea a la fuerza, pero tampoco habrá HHxA, nada que no sea YxA, ya me conoces n.n Bueno, cuídate, Adios!

**_Mari: _**Gracias, aquí están 2 capítulos, bye!

**_Liho- Chan: _**Aquí están las actualizaciones, espero que te gusten, Adios!

**_connie-san: _**En efecto, la historia es un tanto dramática, pero siento que son las que mejor me salen. Grax x el review, cuídate, chao

**_Hermione Potter Adams: _**Hola! Pues perdón x dejar las cosas en lo más interesante xD Yo tmb me maldigo por dejarlos a ustedes los lectores en lo más padre, pero ya ya, aquí está la actualización. Gracias por los reviews, cuídate mucho, Adiós.

**_Kamy Moony Asakura: _**Ah pues gracias nn la verdad no se si escribo bien, pero trato de hacerlo como mejor me quede. Que bueno que te guste esta historia aunque sea dramática, gracias x leerla, espero que sigas leyéndola. Bye!

**_Minamo: _**Tu querido Yoh? budam se pone mega celosa............... está bien, NO! No está bien (aww, maldita frase escolar!) hagamos un trato, tu te quedas con la parte de arriba de Yoh, y yo con la de abajo, sale??? Jajaja, ya ves como no fue Hao, esta vez no, creo que ya era hora de un poco de yxa, pero bueno, cuídate, grax x el review y Bye!

Bueno, pues tal vez me faltaron algunos, es que no revisé todos, pero espero que dejen más reviews pliz y que sigan leyendo esta historia. Bueno, los dejo y no hagan travesuras Mira quién lo dice jejeje, Bye!

BudaM

_**Echen desmadre, ganen reportes y escuchen a... Ashlee Simpson!!**_

**_I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world, I'm a sexy girl in this crazy world, I'm a simple girl in a complex world, A nasty girl, you wanna get with me, You wanna mess with meeeeee..._**

_**Autobiography/Ashlee Simpson**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 6_

Sola, se encontraba sentada frente a la enorme chimenea de la sala. No era mirar el fuego lo que exactamente hacía. Curiosamente se encontraba tejiendo, algo que jamás se le ocurrió hacer, al menos no a esa edad.

Habían pasado ya 2 largos meses desde la última aparición de Yoh en sus sueños. Constantemente se preguntaba si Hao había logrado apoderarse de su alma, pero lo dudaba mucho, no había perdido de vista a su 'esposo' en esos meses, e incluso atendió al favor de Yoh. Todas las noches le esperaba el mismo destino, la cama, el cuerpo de su esposo... otra noche sin dormir.

Seguía esperando que Yoh regresara, que volviera a aparecerse. También estaba Horo horo, no había regresado como había prometido.

-_La esperanza es el peor de los males, solo prolonga el sufrimiento del hombre...-_

Pensamientos apáticos y deprimentes eran los que ocupaban la mente de la Itako.

Poco a poco fue tejiendo más rápido, mientras que las llamas de fuego parecían querer absorberla

¿Dónde se encontraba Hao en esos momentos?

Dejó a un lado bruscamente lo que estaba tejiendo y, de la misma manera, se puso de pie. La ropa quedó a medio hacer, pero podía apreciarse claramente que era eso que estaba tejiendo... una botita.

Sin prisa, pero con algo de desesperación, Anna comenzó a recorrer la mansión. La delgada bata que la tenía cubierta se ondeaba conforme la Itako aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

Hasta que se posó frente a una gran habitación. Ese cuarto era como una segunda guarida para Hao. Casi siempre se encontraba ahí, leyendo para aumentar sus poderes, o planeando viajes para su querida Anna, y él.

Con sumo cuidado abrió un poco la puerta, tratando de divisar al shaman, pero no lo encontró. Con total confianza abrió la puerta completamente; se quedó parada ahí, inspeccionando la gran habitación con la mirada, y se cercioró de que el shaman no estaba ahí.

Dio 3 pasos, adentrándose más. Se fijó y vio que en uno de los asientos se encontraba un libro muy descuidado, casi sin pasta. Sintió curiosidad y tomó el libro entre sus manos, pasando su dedo índice por el contorno de la pasta. Hasta que se decidió a abrir el libro. Una ráfaga de viento llenó el lugar, y del libro salieron unos cuantos fantasmas, que gritaban por su liberación. Inmediatamente Anna cerró el libro. No era conveniente tentar a la suerte sin su rosario. Dejó el libro donde estaba y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con algo, más bien, con alguien.

-Anna... ¿Qué haces aquí?- era Hao.

-Hmm... te estaba buscando- contestó la rubia sumamente nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó el shaman, sensualmente, mientras jalaba a su esposa por la cintura y la dejaba a escasos centímetros de él- y para que, si se puede saber.- dijo y con su dedo delineó los labios de la rubia.

-Ah... bueno, yo...- su respuesta fue callada por un beso que el shaman le había robado, un beso apasionado carente de sentimiento, lleno de lujuria.

Cuando se hubieron separado, el shaman la miró a los ojos y luego miró de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

-Creo que sé para que viniste a verme- dijo sensualmente- me encanta como te ves- comenzó a besar el cuello de Anna.

Ella apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se dejó llevar, pero para su sorpresa, el shaman dejó de besarla.

-Dejemos esto para más tarde, ahora estoy un poco ocupado- dijo y la soltó suavemente.

-¿Ocupado? ¿En que?-

-Ohh... asuntos de... algo- dijo y caminó hasta tomar el libro que minutos antes había amenazado a Anna.

-¿De que es ese libro?- preguntó la Itako

-Ah, este libro, es un poco delicado, aquí se encuentran las almas que alguna vez fueron mías, prefiero guardarlas-

La Itako se mostró confundida y agitó su cabeza, se había mareado repentinamente. Creyó que eso era todo, un simple mareo, pero de nuevo sintió otro estremecimiento, y esta vez tuvo que sujetarse del sillón.

-¿Te sientes bien, Annita?- Hao parecía un poco preocupado.

-fue... fue solo un mareo- respondió cerrando los ojos y haciendo gestos de desagrado.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si, es solo...- Anna no pudo terminar, cayó desmayada al suelo, el shaman caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sabía que esto pasaría... de hecho me preguntaba cuando, pero al fin, Anna, ya era hora-

El shaman tomó a la rubia en sus brazos y salió de la habitación con ella.

Caminó por toda la mansión, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta, asustando a la habitante que ahí estaba.

-¿Qué sucede señor Hao?- preguntó Mary, mirando a Hao cargando a Anna- le sucedió algo a Anna?-

-Simplemente era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Quiero que la revises y luego me digas que es lo que tiene-

-Si señor Hao-

Hao dejó delicadamente a Anna en la cama y salió de ahí.

Marion volteó a ver a Anna con lástima, sabía exactamente a lo que Hao se refería.

Miró hacia su alrededor, no se encontraba en su habitación. Volteó a ver a todas partes, encontrándose con Marion, quién estaba en la silla dormida. Anna posó su vista abajo en las sábanas. Esta vez Yoh no había aparecido en su sueño, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que no era su primer desmayo. Llevaba alrededor de 2 semanas con esos estúpidos mareos y uno que otro desmayo. Pensaba que era por la depresión, casi no comía, dormía mucho o simplemente se la pasaba todo el día afuera de la gran mansión.

Pesadamente, se levantó del futon y caminó hacia donde estaba Marion. Ella seguía placidamente dormida, con la cabeza gacha y demostrando gran cansancio. Con silencio, Anna salió de la habitación.

Buscó a Hao por todas partes, no tenía idea de donde podía estar. Revisó todo rincón e incluso en las afueras de la mansión, pero él no aparecía. Pensó un poco, no había buscado en su habitación. Subió varias escaleras, hasta posarse frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar, pero escuchó unos gritos, no, no eran gritos, eran... ¿gemidos? Con delicadeza abrió la puerta, descubriendo algo que la sorprendió definitivamente.

Hao se encontraba en la cama, pero no precisamente enfermo. Debajo de él se encontraba Kanna, sin ni una prenda de ropa y haciendo movimientos bruscos, retorciéndose de placer, mientras que el shaman de fuego solo seguía con su asqueroso juego.

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, jamás se esperó ver algo así. De la misma manera en que abrió la puerta, la cerró y se fue de ahí a paso lento, tratando de analizar las imágenes que hacía unos segundos había visto. Salió de la mansión, apenas deteniéndose de la pared. Sentía náuseas y mareo, si no buscaba algo, pronto se desmayaría. Se retorció de dolor y se sentó en el verde pasto, cerrando los ojos, mientras otra oleada de náusea la atacaba.

Pero alguien llegó, la tomó del brazo y la levantó. Con suma delicadeza, la llevó hasta una cabaña cerca de la pensión. Entraron y la persona misteriosa la dejó en la cama, inmediatamente le pasó un bote. La chica vomitó.

Después de unos segundos, habiendo todo acabado, la chica soltó un pequeño 'gracias' y volteó para ver quién había sido su ayudante...

-Horo... horo?- preguntó pesadamente.

-¿Cómo has estado Anna?-

Anna llevó su cabeza para atrás y cerró sus ojos, tratando de mantenerse estable.

-¿Qué como he estado? Bueno... he aguantado más de siete días- ante esto último, la chica miró al chico con una mirada aguda.

-Jejeje, que cosas, es que surgieron problemas.- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Da igual, ya lo he visto- aclaró la rubia.

-Huh? Has visto que-

-Pues a Yoh-

-Que!? Eso es imposible, que son esas bromas, jeje- dijo Horo riéndose pesadamente.

-No es broma, lo veo en mis sueños, en mis desmayos...-

-Desmayos?- el shaman interrumpió a la rubia.

-Si, pero solo así puedo verlo, dice que han estado buscando la forma de regresarlo-

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo!... pero donde está!?- el chico quería saber más.

-No lo sé, dice que su alma se salvó-

-Eso... eso es... simplemente genial! Ahora sabemos que no estamos trabajando en vano!-

-Lo traerán de regreso?- preguntó ella duramente.

-Pues si hay una forma, pues lo traeremos- afirmó.

-Que alivio- la rubia suspiró, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

Platicaron un rato más, hasta que de repente, Horo se levantó bruscamente y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anna.

-Es...es Hao, viene hacia acá- contestó pálido el muchacho.

-Que!? Rápido, escóndete en esa puerta!- le indicó la rubia, empujándolo hacia una pequeña guarida casi invisible. Inmediatamente que cerró la pequeña puerta, alguien entró a la cabaña.

-Al fin te encuentro Annita- exclamó Hao, con una mirada llena de lujuria en sus ojos.

-Que quieres-

-Lo que siempre quiero-

Anna se volteó, no quería verlo a los ojos, tenía un tremendo coraje.

-Pero que dices?! Si lo acabas de obtener hace un par de horas!-

Esa respuesta dejó callado al shaman por unos instantes, hasta que sonrió cínicamente

-No sé de que hablas, Annita-

-Te juro que si me vuelves a decir Annita, te voy a partir la cara Hao- dijo la rubia, volteando a ver al shaman, con ira en sus ojos.

Hao caminó furioso hasta posarse frente a la rubia, levantó su mano, furiosamente, dispuesto a hacer que la sacerdotisa pagara el valor de sus palabras y lo hizo, la golpeó, o al menos intentó hacerlo.

Anna tomó la mano de Hao, antes de que ésta hiciese contacto con la blanca piel de la Itako. Ella ya no estaba dispuesta a ser objeto de burla...

... de nadie!

Con todas sus fuerzas, Anna arrojó a Hao hacia atrás, azotándolo contra la pared. Él quedó ahí, parado, azotado, sin ninguna expresión... hasta que comenzó a reírse, comenzó a reírse descaradamente. Y dejó de hacerlo. Levantó su rostro y miro a su querida esposa.

-Que ilusa eres Anna, no deberías hacer esos corajes... y mucho menos en tu estado.- dijo el shaman, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ni Anna, ni Horo horo que seguía escondido, entendían.

-De que estás hablando- cuestionó Anna, indispuesta a esperar mucho tiempo por una respuesta.

-Anna Anna... vas a tener un hijo... mío-

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: ** Perdón x tardarme mucho en actualizar este capi, es que ahora si no tengo mucho tiempo, pronto iré al torneo de Tae Kwon Do y están presionando mucho en las clases (tengo que ir 5 días a la semana, eso es mucho) pero tiene su lado bueno, me encanta el profesor, jajaja.

En cuanto al capítulo, creo que ya se esperaban que pasara algo así, pero aclaro algo, el hijo que va a nacer **no** es la reencarnación de Yoh, y **si **es hijo 100 de Hao. Espero que dejen reviews, mientras respondo los que me enviaron

**belzer: **Hello! Grax x los reviews, y ya ves que tenías razón, Anna si está embarazada, pero pues no es la reencarnación de Yoh, con el tiempo te darás cuenta del porque Hao quiere a ese niño. En cuanto a tu cuenta de msn, ya te agregué, y casi siempre estoy conectada en la tarde así que casi siempre me encuentras conectada (digo 'casi' xk a veces mi mamá no me deja n.nU). Bueno, cuídate sale? Bye!

**Andrea-k-16: **Hola perrita! Sabes, tus reviews casi nunca tienen nada que ver con la historia xD pero son divertidos, así que te los paso. A ver si sigues dejando reviews eh? Y por cierto, me saludas a tu hermano muajajaja.

**Beu Rib: **Hola! No te preocupes, a mi también me dan ganas de matar a Hao, pero sin él la historia no tendría resultado, así que tratemos de soportarlo xD. Gracias x el review, cuídate, ByE!

**Dark-soul-shaman: **Ya veremos si Yoh regresa, cuídate, Bye!

**Amadalua: **respondiendo a tu duda, pues Yoh le pide ese 'favor' a Anna porque es la única forma de mantener a Hao 'ocupado' (ok, eso sonó muy asqueroso xD) pero no será por mucho tiempo. Sigue leyendo, Adios!

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A: **gRAX, cuídate, Bye!

**Hermione Potter Adams: **Sipi, Hao es lindo aunque sea un desgraciado xD. Gracias x el review, Bye!

**SUSANA: **Ah pues gracias nn, en realidad no creo que sea una buena escritora, apenas estoy aprendiendo (echando a perder se aprende, no? xD) pero grax.

**HaAsaKuRa: **Aquí está la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado. Bye!

Pues esos fueron los reviews, gracias x todos.

Y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo y deséenme suerte para mi competencia n.nU

Cuídense muxo!

**Budam**

_EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn RePoRtEs y EsCuChEn a... **Rammstein!!!**_

**And with a tear in my eye... give me the sweetest goodbye... that I ever ever ever did receive.**

**(Sweetest Goodbye- Maroon 5)**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 7_

......

Silencio, en la pequeña cabaña había puro silencio. Hao mantenía aún esa cínica sonrisa, Anna seguía con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y Horo horo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su amiga, estático, aún escondido.

-¿Qué sucede Anna? ¿No te alegra esa noticia?-

La itako seguía guardando silencio, siendo acosada por un miedo que no había descubierto que existía...

...hasta ahora.

-¡Vas a ser mamá!- exclamó Hao burlándose de la cara pálida de su esposa.

Como si un balde de agua helada le cayese encima, Anna cayó desplomada sobre uno de los sillones. Y soñó, imaginó y recordó aquel momento en que hablaba con Yoh, eran apenas unos pequeños niños, recién enterados de su compromiso...

_Flashback_

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! Adivina lo que me dijo mi abuelita Kino!- exclamaba un pequeño niño de cabellos cafés y mirada soñadora.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué te dijo?- cuestionó una pequeña niña rubia que se encontraba en el lago, observando el agua y su reflejo.

-¡Que estamos comprometidos!- dijo el niño emocionado.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Qué es estar comprometidos?-

-Ah pues... en realidad no lo sé, jijijiji- confesó el niño, haciendo enfadar a la pequeña.

-¡Como que no sabes! ¿Entonces porque estás tan felíz?-

-Porque me dijo la abuelita Kino que íbamos a estar juntos, e íbamos a tener muchos hijos!- terminó el chico emocionado, muy contento.

-Ahh...- la chica solo se limitó a decir eso, la señora Kino ya le había comentado todo eso.- ¿Y cuantos hijos tendremos?- preguntó la niña sonriendo tiernamente.

-Me dijo mi abuelito que tendríamos docenas de hijos! Me preguntó como le hará la cigüeña para cargar con tantos jijijijijiji.-

Ambos amigos comenzaron a reír, pero lo que no sabían era que...

...uno nunca debe jugar con el destino.

_Fin Flashback_

Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se encontraba acostada en su cama, junto con su esposo... su desquiciado esposo. Miró un poco más, ninguno de los dos tenía ropa, y el cuerpo de su esposo se encontraba sudando. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, dejando caer más lágrimas de coraje, tristeza y decepción.

Se volteó rotundamente, dándole la espalda a aquel ser que la había obligado a hacer tantas cosas. Como lo odiaba. Pero había algo que odiaba aún más.

Y eso era el hecho de cargar con un hijo suyo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Un hijo de la persona que más odia! Justo cuando creía que ya nada podía se peor, tenía que enterarse, tenía que quedar embarazada. Pero...

El ser que habitaba su vientre no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía la culpa de las porquerías que su padre hiciera, no, no tenía culpa de nada. Tan solo era eso... otro ser. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Anna, no podía odiarlo, aunque quisiera, un hijo es lo más valioso que se puede poseer en la vida, un hijo es... es... una parte de ti.

Con la frente en alto, Anna se puso de pie, tomó una yukata y se la puso, para después salir de esa habitación. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la mansión para dirigirse a la cabaña donde, horas atrás, había estado. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido y atravesó la pequeña habitación, yendo hacia una pequeña puerta de madera, casi invisible.

La abrió de golpe, encontrando a Horo horo profundamente dormido, con un dedo en la boca y roncando. Anna se agachó junto a él y lo movió delicadamente, tratando de despertarlo.

-Horo horo- llamaba la chica, al cabo de unos cuantos jalones y llamadas, el chico del norte despertó sobresaltado.

-¡¿Huh!? ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Que sucede!?- exclamó saltando, inmediatamente Anna le tapó la boca.

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que puedes despertar a Hao?-

-Huh? Pero que pasó-

-Como que que pasó... no escuchaste lo que Hao me dijo?-

-Ahh... es verdad- el shaman guardó silencio y miró fijamente a la rubia, encontrándose con algo en sus ojos, una salida fácil a sus problemas.- Anna... no estarás pensando en...-

La rubia lo miró adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Abortar? No, no lo creo, tampoco creo que el suicidio sea la mejor salida a esto.-

-¿Entonces?-

-He decidido que voy a tener a este bebé, no me importa que sea hijo de Hao, es mi hijo y no pienso quitarle la vida.- declaró totalmente segura.

-Pero Anna... ¿Cómo le harás?-

-¿Qué como le haré? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero tengo que salir adelante y sé que Yoh regresará-

-Anna... bueno, no estamos seguros...-

-¡Él regresará! ¡Vendrá por mi y por mi hijo! ¡Y no le va a importar que sea hijo de otro, porque él me ama y siempre lo hará!- la chica gritó.

-E.está bien Anna... pero no hagas corajes, no es muy bueno.-

Anna se calmó un momento y respiró profundo.

-Creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... puedes marcharte-

-¿Qué dices? No te puedo dejar sola aquí, es decir, mira como te tiene Hao-

-No me interesa, yo tengo a Yoh y con eso me basta-

El shaman se enojó

_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_

-¡Entiende Anna! ¡No sabemos donde se encuentra Yoh! ¡No sabemos si algún día lo vamos a encontrar! ¡No sabemos si su alma está por ahí!- soltó con gran furia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo confío en él y sé que me ayudará! Ahora ¡Márchate, Lárgate, Vete de aquí!!-

Horo horo tenía mucho coraje, ella no quería abrir sus ojos...

... si no lo hacía, no iba a poder ayudarla.

-Como quieras Anna... solo te aconsejo que no sigas soñando despierta, Yoh no vendrá... y tu lo sabes bien.

-¿Podrías tan solo marcharte? Ya no quiero hablar contigo-

-Como sea- dijo por último el shaman y salió enfadado de la pequeña cabaña.

La chica se arrojó al sillón que se encontraba cerca, y lloró. ¿Y si las palabras de Horo horo eran ciertas? Tal vez Yoh jamás vendría, tal vez ni siquiera estaba su alma salvada...

Cerró los ojos, albergando todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en su mente, alejándolos por un par de horas, tan solo quería descansar...

_Anna_

..............................

_Anna_

_Yoh_

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: **perdonen que haya salido tan corto este capítulo, es que se me esfumaron las ideas, pero espero que el próximo salga más largo. Estoy pasando por momentos que... guau, no creí que eso fuera a pasarme, jamás le había dado importancia, pero me sentí mal al terminar con mi 'adorado' noviecito. Pero bueno, todo pasa por algo, y saldré adelante! (como debe de ser u.u)

Y pasemos a los reviews, grax x todos!

**Amadalua: **Lo siento, sé que Anna está pasando por demasiadas cosas, pero desde un principio advertí que esta no era una típica historia donde todo sale bien, así que estos son los resultados n.nU. Yo le calculo unos 5 capítulos para que acabe la historia (si no es que más) pero ojalá que todo salga bien. Bueno, cuídate, ByE!

**Andrea-k-16: **Una vez más, otro de tus interesantes reviews (nótese el sarcasmo xD). No, no es cierto, sabes que te agradezco muxo los reviews que me dejas, y pues si, en todo caso en el msn siempre me das tu opinión. Aún así sigue dejando reviews y ojalá te pongas mejor de tu gargantita, sale perra? Bueno, luego platicamos. ByE!

**Kagome 921: **Lo siento si no te gustó el fic, me parece que no leíste la notita del primer capítulo, y pues si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas , así de fácil.

**Minamo: **Emm... bueno, Anna está embarazada, por una única razón (por favor ¬¬?) y es que Hao quiere a ese niño por algo, que luego te darás cuenta n.nU. Y Kanna es una zorra, x eso se la coge Hao xD- Cuídate, ByE!

**belzer: **Antes que nada, no se porque te preocupas tanto x el 'problema' del msn, si no podías hablar mucho, pues nimodo, pero no se va a acabar el mundo ni te voy a dejar de hablar solo porque estabas un poco ocupado. En cuanto al fic, no te preocupes, que Hao no se deshará de Anna cuando halla nacido Hana, pero Anna seguirá sufriendo n.nU. Bueno, ByE!

**Gaby: **Seh, a mi también me da muchísimo coraje lo que le hace Hao a Anna, pero de eso es el fic xD. Bueno, cuídate, ByE!

Y pues eso fue todo. Yo ya me voy y espero no tardar en actualizar, y el de 'Un día normal' ya casi está, es que quería agregarle algunas cositas que acaban de pasar y que suceden en días normales n.nU

Bueno, los dejo y cuidense muxo!

**Budam**

**EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn RePoRtEs (me gané uno x volarme 2 horas de química xD) y eScUcHeN a... BeLaNoVa!!!**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 8_

-¿Yoh?-

.....................

-¡¿Yoh?!-

.....................

-¿E-eres tú, Yoh?-

-No-

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la fría expresión del shaman de fuego. Rápidamente se sentó.

-¿Qué hacías en esta cabaña?- cuestionó Hao, en tanto volteaba.

-Nada-

-¿Ya pensaste en el nombre de nuestro hijo?-

La itako sintió gran furia al escuchar eso, pero se calmó, después de todo él tenía razón, era hijo de los dos.

-No-

-Será mejor que lo vayas pensando, faltan alrededor de 7 meses-

-Se puede saber ¿para que quieres un hijo? Solo sería un estorbo para ti-

Hao volteó de nuevo a verla.

-¿Un estorbo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a la chica, una ¿tierna sonrisa?

-Solo molestaría, ¿no lo crees?-

-Para nada- confesó totalmente seguro- créeme, me encanta la idea de tener un hijo, y mucho más si es contigo-

Anna abrió los ojos enormemente, ¿ese era Hao? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan... ¿lindo?

-Estás enfermo- soltó la rubia, cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el seño, haciendo muecas de incomodidad.

-¿Te sientes mal?- el shaman pudo notar el malestar de la chica.

-Solo son mareos-

-De cualquier forma, no deberías permanecer aquí.- se giró para salir de la puerta- regresemos a la mansión-

La rubia intentó ponerse de pie, pero sintió otro tremendo mareo, y esta vez no tenía algo de que sostenerse. Hao volteó a mirarla. Rápidamente fue hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras la miraba detenidamente. Ahora que estaba embarazada, se veía hermosa. Así, dormida, la sacó y la llevó hasta la mansión, en donde la recostó sobre su cama. La contempló unos segundos y se dio cuenta de algo.

A pesar de su hermoso rostro, se podía notar el sufrimiento, el coraje, la tristeza. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo a él? ¿Por qué a Yoh si? Retiró los mechones de su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Le hubiera gustado que ella le respondiese, pero no lo haría, no en ese momento, nunca.

Hao se puso de pie, mientras cubría a la chica con una sábana. Caminó hasta la puerta, dio un último vistazo a su esposa, y salió.

-¿Estás ocupado, Hao?-

El aludido volteó a su derecha, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kanna.

-No- respondió sin inmutarse, se volteó de nuevo y caminó por el largo pasillo, Kanna lo seguía de cerca.

-Que te parece si... nos relajamos- comentó ella, haciendo detener al shaman.

-Que te parece si... te largas-

-¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Estás de mal humor?- preguntó Kanna, tratando de convencer a su amo de que le diera placer.

-...no, no es eso, es solo que no tengo ganas de hacer algo contigo-

-¡Vamos Hao!- la chica jaló el brazo de Hao, haciendo que éste se voltease y la viera. Inmediatamente movilizó una de sus manos y bajó hasta la entrepierna del chico- ¿Qué no te gusta como lo hago?-

Hao sonrió cínicamente y abrazó a Kanna, mientras ésta seguía con su labor. El chico susurró a su oído sensualmente.

-NO- respondió secamente, mientras que dejaba de abrazarla, creaba una llama poderosa, y se encargaba de deshacerse de ella. Miles de gritos eran escuchados por aquel shaman, mientras seguía calcinando el alma de su amante.

-Lo siento, detesto a las zorras como tu- dijo por último y se largó por el pasillo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Seguía durmiendo placidamente, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, llenos de paz, de rencor, de amargura.

Abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver donde estaba, se encontraba en la pensión, de pie, en la escalera.

Tenía su yukata puesta, y se asomó por la ventana. Era de noche, el viento soplaba con fuerza, se dio cuenta de que día era.

Un día antes de su partida... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Miró la puerta que se encontraba cerca, era la habitación de su prometido. Se miró a ella misma, su cuerpo era diferente, más pequeño, menos desarrollado.

¿Por qué estaba reviviendo aquello?

De repente una tristeza invadió su ser. Al siguiente día él se marcharía y no sabría cuando lo volvería a ver. Volvió a contemplar la puerta

_Soy la única que no quiere que te vayas_

Caminó hasta posarse frente a esa puerta y apoyó su frente a ésta. Tal vez no era el momento...

...tal vez si.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Yoh durmiendo tranquilamente en su futon, sin preocupaciones, sin saber lo que ella sentía. O al menos eso aparentaba. Se adentró un poco a esa habitación y con una voz suave llamó al shaman

_Esta noche... ¿puedo dormir contigo?_

El silencio inundaba la habitación, el chico no respondía, se encontraba contemplando la pared.

_Si_

Una respuesta.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia donde yacía su prometido, en tanto él se sentaba. Se miraron por unos segundos, sus ojos reflejando pureza, sinceridad y tristeza. El shaman se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a la sacerdotisa para que pudiese sentarse con él.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron sentados en el mismo futon, se recostaron lentamente. Aún mantenían una distancia, y ella cerró los ojos. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de no llorar, pero era inevitable.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal acto, pero luego se tranquilizó y también la abrazó, juntándola aún más.

_No llores, no me gusta verte llorar_

_Entonces no te vayas_

Le era tan difícil decir esas palabras, pero era lo que sentía, y sabía que si no lo decía y se tragaba su orgullo, podría perderlo para siempre.

_Tengo que hacerlo_

A anna se le partió el corazón al escucharlo decir eso, ¿no podría quedarse?

_Por favor... no te vayas_

El chico la separó un poco, mirándola a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban inundados de lágrimas en esos momentos.

_Me volveré fuerte, seré el Shaman King, seré quién tu quieres que sea_

_¡No! No me importa si no eres el Shaman King, yo... yo... yo te amo por ser quién eres... por ser Yoh Asakura_

Al chico no le sorprendieron las últimas palabras, sabía de sobra lo mucho que Anna lo apreciaba, y bueno, él la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Levantó su mentón, obligándola a que lo mirase, y la besó suavemente. Era su primer beso, un tierno y cariñoso beso. Yoh rodeó su pequeña cintura atrayéndola más a él, mientras que ella solo ponía las manos en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. El beso se volvió un poco más apasionado, Yoh había logrado introducir su lengua a la boca de la chica, haciéndolo lentamente, tiernamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que se separaron, necesitaban respirar un poco.

_Te amo, te amo demasiado Anna_

Anna lo miró a los ojos profundamente, eso le bastó al shaman para darse cuenta de lo mucho que su prometida lo amaba. Y la volvió a besar. Al cabo de un rato volvieron a separarse.

_Nada me gustaría más en el mundo que poder demostrarte cuanto te quiero, Yoh_

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, hasta que Yoh sonrió tiernamente, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el nudo de la yukata de Anna. En poco tiempo la despojó de sus ropas, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la ropa de su prometido.

Yoh se quedó en silencio, observando el cuerpo de su querida Anna, era simplemente hermosa. Un leve sonrojo brotó de las mejillas de ella al ver a Yoh completamente desnudo.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras comenzaban a explorarse mutuamente. El shaman comenzó tocando los pechos de su compañera, mientras seguía devorándola. Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos dentro de la boca de Yoh, cuyas manos se encontraban, ahora, en la entrepierna de Anna.

Y había llegado el momento, se miraron y ambos sonrieron, ambos deseaban ese momento más que a nada en el mundo.

_Anna te amo_

_Lo sé... _

El chico tomó su miembro y se colocó sobre la sacerdotisa, introduciéndolo lentamente. Ella lo abrazó, era una sensación hermosa, un momento mágico, pues amaba a Yoh.

Se adentró un poco más, encontrándose con un pequeño obstáculo. Miró a la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, denotando dolor. El chico se detuvo, pero ella lo buscó de nuevo.

_No... por favor continúa, ya se me pasará_

Con más delicadeza, Yoh volvió a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Anna, esta vez, rompiendo con esa barrera. Las embestidas eran lentas, mientras ellos seguían besándose y abrazándose, hasta que se volvieron más rápidas las embestidas. Yoh mostraba una parte de él que ni siquiera él conocía, pero Anna si. Los gemidos llegaron pronto, de parte de los dos, que se encontraban demostrándose su amor sincero.

_Siempre te voy a amar... Yoh_

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: **Ayyyyy... (suspiro). Que romántico! Sé que el lime quedó horrible, pero hacía mucho que no escribía uno y, no sé, como que me dieron ganas de escribir uno. Por cierto, gracias a Seinko, buena idea la del flashback, aquí está, espero que te haya gustado, y x lo tanto este capítulo t lo dedico amiga!

Si a alguien no le gusta el lime, pues nimodo xD.

Quise subir este capítulo para poder irme tranquila a mi competencia y no dejarlos con las ganas, así que más les vale que me deseen suerte xD.

_Reviews:_

**liliana: **Gracias x tus comentarios, claro que voy a seguir escribiendo fics! Bueno, cuídate, BYe!

**Zero-kun: **Hola amigooooo!! Gracias x dejarme aunque sea 1 review, ya que te obligué a leer toda la historia xD. Espero que te haya gustado (y si no te gustó, ni modo P jaja, no es cierto) Bueno cuídate y nos vemos en el msn (Recuerda, que viva Rammstein! Que viva Richard! O.o) . ByE!

**Gaby: **Pues si, la mayoría de los hombres son unos pen----- (imagínate, un día después q lo corté me volvieron a romper mi corazoncito ToT).Gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate, Bye!

**Amadalua: **Jejeje, espero que si hayas comprado los kleenex xD. En cuanto a tus dudas, yo pienso que Hao va a respetar más a Anna, ya que le va a dar un súper regalo y ya no se la va a estar cogiendo sin su consentimiento y tampoco la va a engañar, porque ya no está Kanna jojoojo. Bueno, cuídate, ByE!

**Seinko: **Hola amiga! Gracias x tus felicitaciones nn, hago lo q puedo para escribir 'bien' xD. Seh... Yoh fue el primerito, y aquí está el flashback que me pediste, espero que te haya gustado y va dedicado este capi a ti, eh? Bueno, te cuidas, ByE!

**Minamo: **Bebé apocalíptico... chido! xD Me gusta esa definición, jaja. Y si, es mejor un reporte que estar aguantando 2 horas a la vieja que me da Química xD (de hecho trato de faltar los miércoles, que es cuando me toca 2 horas con ella, hoy es miércoles, hoy no fui xD).Cuídate, Bye!

**Belzer: **Hola! Pues para q no te mueras de curiosidad, lo que me hizo mi 'novio' fue que, bueno, me dijeron que le iba a llegar a otra chava, y pues me cansé (ya lo había cortado una vez) y le di el cortón definitivo. Aunque dicen que está muy triste. Pero bueno, ni modo, fue su culpa xD. Gracias x tus comentarios, luego platikmos, va? Cuídate, Bye!

**Beu Rib: **Jaja, no te preocupes, todas tenemos nuestro lado feminista. Y pues ya veremos quién va a rescatar a Anna, la pobre ya sufrió mucho. Bueno, cuídate, ByE!

Bueno, espero no tardarme en subir el próximo capítulo, va?

Bien, cuídense muxo!

**Budam**

**EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn RePoRtEs y eScUcHeN a... RaMmStEiN!!!**

_Könnt ihr mich hören? Wir hören dich!_


	9. Sweetest Goodbye

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 9_

_**Sweetest Goodbye**_

Anna despertó.

Miró a través de la ventana, aún resplandecía el sol, debía ser medio día. Se levantó pesadamente, aún se sentía un poco mareada, pero tenía mucha hambre. Se encontraba aún con la yukata puesta, lo mejor sería cambiarse.

Tomó ropa de uno de los cajones y se metió al baño, necesitaba una refrescante ducha, que la tranquilizara por unos momentos. El agua de la regadera comenzó a caer, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos, su cabello y su cuerpo eran empapados por el agua tibia. Tocó su vientre, seguía siendo plano, no se le notaba su embarazo.

Lo había estado pensando mucho tiempo. Ese niño le traería felicidad, aunque fuera de Hao, también era de ella. Una parte de su ser. Sonrió ante el último pensamiento, mientras seguía mojándose.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes-

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Hao se encontraba frente a ella, en las mismas condiciones: desnudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no puedo ni siquiera tomar un baño tranquilamente?-

-Claro que si, solo que... tenía que disculparme.-

-¿Huh?- Anna no entendía las palabras del shaman.

-Perdóname Anna, por lo que pasó con Kanna-

Anna estaba simplemente en shock, ¿estaba disculpándose? Hasta había aceptado sus actos! Y se sintió más sorprendida cuando el shaman caminó hacia ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-¿Me disculpas, Annita?- dijo de una forma tan suave y tierna que Anna no pudo creer. No podía articular palabra, solo sentía como su desquiciado esposo seguía abrazándola.

-S.si- respondió finalmente. El shaman se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero casi se arrepiente. Los ojos de Hao, esta vez, no reflejaban ningún tipo de lujuria, ningún tipo de maldad. Al contrario, demostraban afecto, un infinito afecto por la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente, no tardó en introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica. Así estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que Anna no pudo resistir más, abrazó al chico. Él se sorprendió, pero de igual manera la abrazó, sintiendo su joven cuerpo.

Anna abrió los ojos, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se encontraba desnuda, en la regadera, abrazándose y besándose con el shaman que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero por alguna razón no podía alejarse de él, se encontraban en una posición muy rara, ella pegada a la pared de la regadera, abrazando al shaman por el cuello, y él, bueno, prácticamente pegado a ella. Dentro de ella. Dejó de besarlo y, sin querer, soltó un gemido, mientras que él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Se encontraba aferrada al shaman, ambos descansaban en la cama placidamente, él se mantenía despierto contemplando el techo, mientras que ella dormía al lado de su esposo.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Cómo fui capaz de pedirle una disculpa a alguien?_

Miró a su lado, miró a su esposa, durmiendo como un ángel. El chico sonrió, ella era única, la única a la que alguna vez le pediría una disculpa. Se levantó y se colocó su ropa, lo mejor sería empezar a hacer la comida, cuando Anna se despertara tendría mucha hambre. Cubrió a la sacerdotisa con las sábanas y salió sin hacer ruido.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_Where you are_

_Seems to be_

_As far as an eternity_

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Anna?-

-¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?-

-Ya ni siquiera te acuerdas de mi... ¿ne?-

-¿Yoh?-

-Vaya-

-¿De que te quejas? Si tú me olvidaste por largos meses-

_Outstretched arms_

_Open hearts_

_If it never ends, then when do we start?_

-Yo... no quise olvidarte Anna, solo estaba buscando una forma de regresar-

-¿Y al menos la encontraste?-

Yoh se quedó callado unos instantes, y bajó la mirada.

-No, verdad?- la rubia soltó un par de lágrimas.

-Si, si la encontré, pero...-

-¿Cuál es?!-

-Tienes que... escúchame Anna, tienes que hacerlo aunque no quieras, si quieres estar conmigo, tienes que hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tienes que... matarte-

-¿Qué?! Pero de que hablas!-

-Tienes que hacerlo!-

-Debe haber otra manera!-

-Tienes que entender que no!-

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

-Pero... no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Eres tan egoísta, acaso?-

La rubia volteó a verlo incrédula, ¿Cómo le pudo decir eso?

-Claro que no- la chica se levantó con fuerza, pero rota por dentro.

-Entonces muere-

-NO- gritó pero luego se tranquilizó.- Y tú deberías saber bien la razón-

-¿Es que no me amas?-

-Más que a mi propia vida, pero...-

-Pero que!? Responde Anna!-

-¡Pero llevo un hijo de Hao en mi vientre! ¡Y no pienso arrebatarle la vida a un ser que no tiene la culpa de nada!-

Yoh se quedó callado, anonado por la respuesta de Anna, y caminó hasta ella. Intentó golpearla, pero no pudo. Anna se hizo a un lado.

-Tú no eres el Yoh que conocía... una razón más para no hacer lo que me pides.-

-Veo que no me quieres Anna! ¡Entonces quédate con Hao y tu maldito bastardo!-

-Como quieras- la chica bajó la cabeza y soltó una lágrima

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever did receive_

-Pero dices que no sea egoísta, no Yoh?- la chica levantó su cabeza- Te apareces y te vas cuando tu quieres, sin importar lo que yo sienta!-

-Yo!.— intentó defenderse el shaman

-NO! Déjame terminar! Tu estás en otro lugar, con todos tus amigos, no!? Pero yo... yo... yo estoy completamente sola! Sabes cuanto he tenido que soportar? Pero tu tienes el apoyo de tus amigos, claro!-

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I feel_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Despertó de nuevo, con lágrimas aún frescas en sus ojos, recordando cada palabra que Yoh, el siempre tierno Yoh, le había dicho.

-No llores- la rubia miró a un lado, se encontraba Hao.

-No, no estoy llorando- dijo secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-No estoy ciego, y también sé porque lloras-

-No es tu problema-

-Yoh no sabe lo que hace, y por eso actúa así, no sabe lo que ha perdido.- comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia.

-¿Por qué? Si sabes que no te amo, ¿Por qué me tienes contigo?-

-Porque yo si te quiero, Anna-

Ella guardó silencio.

-Me cansé de que mi hermano lo tuviera todo, lujos, amigos, pero sobretodo que te tuviera a ti.-

-Pero...-

-Y la oportunidad de tenerte se presentó en el torneo de shamanes, fue cosa fácil, ganarle a mi hermano y luego tomar lo que era suyo-

-A mi-

-Si.-

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you come back_

_I have some things to say_

-Y nunca quise hacerte daño Anna, pero tu no cedías a mis ordenes, y estaba sintiendo como si perdiera el control. Ahora me arrepiento, sabes porque? Porque te amo-

Ambos se quedaron callados, pero las prontas gotas de lluvia que pegaban contra el cristal de la ventana, los despertó de su trance. Una lluvia fuerte y desenfrenada.

_Dream away everyday_

_Try so hard to disregard_

_The rhythm of the rain that drops_

_And coincides with the beating of my heart_

-Hana- dijo Anna de pronto, hacienda que el shaman despertara.

-¿Huh?-

-Hana... así se llamará nuestro hijo- respondió por último y sonrió un poco

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: hola!!! Komo están, ojalá que estén bien, yo aquí ya de regreso, un muy buen regreso! Regresé a mi ksa con 1 medalla de oro y 1 de plata- Yupiiiiiii!!!! Jaja, lo siento, y bueno, pues como estaba de buen humor, decidí subir el capítulo cuanto antes, y pues en cuanto al capi, a Hao le está saliendo su lado sensible y sentimental, eso es bueno... creo. Pero aún faltan muchas cosas que pasen. Así que sigan leyendo y mandando reviews n.n. La canción es de Maroon 5, y se llama Sweetest Goodbye y está muy kawaii!!! **

**Apropósito de reviews, los agradezco muxo: **

**belzer: pues créelo, Hao es tierno! xD. Bye!**

**Gaby: Pues si, me rompieron el corazón, pero dicen que después d la tormenta viene la calma, y pues ahora 2 de mis ex quieren regresar conmigo xD, ya veré que hago o.o- Vaya, te está pasando algo como a mi, un chico que me enkntaba nunca me peló, y me dejó d gustar, pero ahora como que se porta más 'lindo' conmigo. Mi consejo, si no andas con nadie en estos momentos, ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad? Bueno, todo depende de la situación en la que estés. Gracias x el apoyo. Cuídate, Bye!**

**Beu Rib: Seh, me di cuenta de q el fic se estaba volviendo muy deprimente y pues ahora le voy a poner un poko más de romance, pero ya vez que pasó con Yoh xD pero no te preocupes, ya veré como le hago para que esos dos queden juntos xD. Tu tmb cuídate, ByE!**

**Seinko: xD esa Kanna, se merecía lo que le pasó. Y ya que estoy escribiendo, te enteraste de lo de Ashlee? La verdad, me decepcionó muchísimo ToT. Si no sabes que, en el msn te explico. Bueno, cuídate, BYe!**

**Amadalua: Emm. Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta... tal vez si, tal vez no xD. La verdad ni yo sé, porque en principio el fic era un yohxanna, pero no se, dije que tendría un poko de haoxanna, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. BYE!**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, fueron muy pocos ¬¬. Tienen que enviar más reviews! Para que me emocione! xD, no, ya en serio, actualizo más rápido si tengo un motivo (un ejemplo... los reviews?) y pues espero que sigan dejando. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias a los que envían los reviews (xk creen que sigo con la historia **¬¬

**Cuídense mucho!**

**ByE!!!!!**

**Budam**

_EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a...Avril Lavigne! Nobody's home, nuevo video! _

**Könnt ihr mich sehen? Wir sehen dich!**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 10_

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la despedida de Yoh...

Anna no era la misma, no se molestaba en apartarse del shaman, tampoco lo frecuentaba mucho, simplemente trataba de ignorarlo todo. Esperaba con muchas ganas la llegada de su bebé, la llegada de Hana. Miró su vientre, esa semana cumpliría 8 meses... había soportado demasiado. Se levantó de su futon donde yacía, a su lado estaba Hao, aún profundamente dormido.

Caminó por la habitación inspeccionando. Recogió su cabello delicadamente, mientras que se internaba en el baño.

Se despertó muy lentamente, primero mirando la pared, luego el techo y finalmente se sentó. Quiso dormirse de nuevo, pero unos ruidos en el baño lo hicieron desistir. Se puso de pie y, al igual que Anna, tomó su Yukata y se la puso. Caminó lentamente hacia el baño y abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándose con Anna.

-¿Te sientes bien?¿Estás vomitando?- preguntó el shaman un poco preocupado. La sacerdotisa alcanzó un pedazo de papel y se limpió la boca-

-N.no, no es nada- dijo pesadamente. Se puso de pie y contempló al shaman.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No tengo hambre.- respondió secamente, cosa que Hao notó.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estás más fría de lo normal-

-Siempre soy así- dijo ella ignorando al chico y pasando a su lado, dispuesta a salir del baño, pero Hao la detuvo del brazo cuando ésta estaba junto a él.

-No estabas así hace un par de meses...- se atrevió a asegurar el shaman y se acercó al oído de su esposa- incluso puedo decir que estabas MUY caliente- dijo divertido. La chica trató de zafarse, hasta que el chico la soltó.

-No deberías hacer corajes... le harán daño a mi hijo-

-Dime algo... para que quieres al niño- preguntó en tanto se detenía y le daba la espalda.

-Hmmm... siempre he querido tener hijos, en mis vidas pasadas tuve hijos, en esta vida los tendré también- dijo tranquilamente- ¿A que se debe la pregunta? Ya me la habías hecho antes-

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no le hicieras daño.-

-Como le haría daño a mi propio hijo-

-Yo que sé... pero no se te ocurra que vaya a ser tu seguidor... porque te juro que yo...- no pudo terminar porque el shaman caminó hasta ella y la abrazó firmemente.

-No le haré nada, no quiero que sea mi seguidor, solo quiero tener un hijo contigo.- estuvo a punto de besarla, pero la chica se apartó.

-Pensándolo bien, ya tengo hambre, bajemos a desayunar- la chica se separó de él y caminó para abandonar la habitación.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque que cubría la mansión de Hao, algunos momentos se detenía a observar alguna planta o algún animal. El pasto desprendía un olor fuerte, que llegaba hasta su nariz y que le incomodaba un poco. Los rayos del sol difícilmente pasaban completamente, esto se debía a que los árboles eran altos y llenos de ramas y hojas, negando así el paso de los rayos solares.

Se detuvo unos momentos, ya se encontraba cansado y se sentó en un tronco.

Se relajó unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando plenamente de la naturaleza. Tenía que verla, tenía que cerciorarse de que las palabras que Horo horo le había dicho eran verdad. Había partido desde un poco más de una semana, con el único propósito de encontrarla y ayudarle, sin importar lo que todos le dijeran: que ella era una traidora, que jamás amó a Yoh, que por eso se casó con Hao.

Horo había intervenido a favor de ella, reclamando que ella se negó y que vivía infelizmente con el shaman de fuego. Claro que, curiosamente, un par de semanas después regresó diciendo que Anna se encontraba perfectamente y que incluso esperaba un hijo de Hao.

_Y pensar que yo estaba en contra de ella_

Le tomó meses analizar la situación, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, y esa era que Anna jamás podría amar a Hao. La conocía demasiado como para llegar a creer semejante tontería.

De pronto escuchó ramas crujiendo, alguien se acercaba lentamente. Se escondió detrás de un árbol frondoso y aguardó la llegada del que estaba ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, frente a él se encontraba Anna caminando, tan fría como siempre. Su embarazo era notable, y no había cambiado mucho, seguía con su cabello tan rubio y sus ojos negros.

Ella se detuvo en seco y miraba hacia enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo al chico que se encontraba escondido. No sabía que decir, a decir verdad, jamás había entablado una conversación seria con ella.

-Yo...-

-¿Te mandó tu amigo Horo horo?- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-No... yo... vine a ayudarte- contestó sinceramente.

-No necesito tu ayuda... Tao Ren- dijo secamente.

El chico salió de su escondite para encararla, y se posó enfrente de ella.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó él.

-¿Huh? ¿A que te refieres?-

El chico lanzó una mirada a su vientre, la chica entendió.

-A Hao... tú sabes que yo jamás podría quererlo. En cuanto a mi hijo... lo quiero más que a mi propia vida-

-Ah... ya veo- dijo un poco extraño -¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?- se notaba que el chico era incapaz de entablar una conversación con la reina del hielo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Apenas haré los 9 meses, en estos momentos mi bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento-

-¿No deberías estar descansando?-

-No soporto estar sola con Hao-

-De cualquier forma, tienes que tener ciertos cuidados-

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, mejor me voy- dijo yéndose- pero antes dime algo.-

-Que-

-¿Por qué vienes a ayudarme...? Si sabes que no voy a regresar-

-¡¿Pero porque no?! ¡¿Es que acaso no quieres volver a ver a Yoh?!-

La chica lo abofeteó.

-No te atrevas a decir algo así... sé lo que se requiere para traer a Yoh de regreso, y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.-

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Ni siquiera hemos encontrado manera de regresarlo-

Anna lo miró duramente. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

Sin tener más que decir o preguntar, la rubia se retiró dejando a Ren confundido.

_Ya es la hora_

Llegó cansada a la mansión, inmediatamente subió a su habitación, decidida a terminar el día durmiendo. Que vida tan monótona.

Subía las escaleras lentamente, ahora se le hacía pesado cada escalón, y sintió una sacudida. Cerró sus ojos y frunció el seño, había olvidado los mareos. Pero eso no fue todo... comenzó a sentir unos terribles dolores, razón por la que tuvo que agacharse y cerrar con más fuerza los ojos. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, las contracciones no se detenían. Cuando ya no pudo más, tuvo que soltar un grito, implorando ayuda.

Hao se encontraba cerca, apenas salía de la cocina con un sándwich en la mano, y en la otra un vaso con agua. Al ver a Anna en tal estado, sonrió, dejó sus cosas e inmediatamente fue a ayudarla.

Se encontraba respirando agitadamente, con sudor en la frente pero ya sin dolor. Frente a ella se encontraba Marion, y a su lado Matti, ambas conversando y observando algo que parecía...

-¿Mi hijo?-

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: **Holaaaa! Como están? Bueno, pues aquí el capi, ya nació el pequeño bebé precioso kawaii, jaja, me emociono. EN fin, pues no tengo mucho que decir, excepto dar las gracias x los reviews, ahora si enviaron más, así debe de ser xD. Sigan enviando reviews, ya saben que hay actualizaciones rápidas, jaja.

Bueno, pero ya contesto los reviews:

**Honno no Rei: **Sigue leyendo, aquí está la actualización, cuidate Bye!

**Seinko: **Sorry! Ya sé que –casi casi- detestas el haoxanna, y ps si te gustó, ps mejor xD! Bueno, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews.

**belzer: **Hola! A ps mira, no me he podido conectarme mucho, tal vez x eso no he podido leer tus historias, pero trataré de leerlas. Grax x tus reviews. Bye!

**Hanna Asakura Kiouyama: **Gracias x leerme dsd el principio, cuidate BYe!

**yukari: **Jeje, pues en verdad es sorpresa si va a ser yohxanna o haoxanna. En cuanto a tu duda, mira, recuerdo que al principio de mi fanatismo d shaman king, me enteré q el hijo de yoh y anna (hana) era hijo de Hao, y que por eso se llamaba Hana, porque HaoAnna Hana. Claro que yo creo que es hijo de Yoh, pero este fic quería hacerlo diferente y x lo mismo quise darle algo de veracidad al rumor de que Hana era de Hao. Oye, que bien que tengamos muchos gustos en común! Podrías agregarme en msn y así también te paso la canción de Maroon 5, va? Bueno, cuídate- Bye!

**Amadalua: **No, no llores! Ya sé que está lindo xD (modesta yo, jaja) y pues el resto del review no salió completo xD Luego me mandas tus dudas de nuevo. CuidT, Bye!

**Beu Rib: **Jejeje, tienes razón, en realidad Anna no quiere a Hao, pero como Yoh se le fue... necesita consolarse con algo, no? Y más si es su gemelo! xD Cuídate muxo, Bye!

**Andrea-k-16: **¿Y ese milagro? Ya nunca envías reviews! Pero bueno, espero que estés mejor de tu pata. Cuídate Bye!

**Bichigangan: **Ps tendrás que seguir leyendo para aclarar tus dudas xD. Bueno, cuidate, Adios!

**Gaby: **Jaja, pues si, pareciera que Yoh y Hao cambiaron completamente, pero ya te darás cuenta de que onda. Y mi consejo del día xD: por lo que pusiste en el review, ps parece que solo quisiera andar contigo para darle celos a la chava, pero mira, mejor habla con él y ya dile que que pex, que onda con su vida xD. Ah y una buena noticia, regresé con mi novio xDDD. Bueno, cuídate, BYE!

**The Chosen Girl: **Pueees... Yoh no es exactamente malo, solo que como que se desesperó, aunque si se le pasó la mano, eso lo reconozco. Y grax x tu consejo! Definitivamente hay MUCHOS chavos muy buenos, aunque ya regresé con mi novio, de todas formas tengo derecho a fijarme en los demás xD... ¿o no? xXD Cuidate,. Bye!

Bueno, ps muxas gracias x los reviews, y doy un último aviso: **No voy a continuar el fic de 'Un día normal';** ¿La razón? Ps otra vez la falta de reviews, en el último capítulo que subí solo me llegaron 2, así que mejor le paro a ese fic. Pero este fic (Amarte duele) **si **va a continuar. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, dejen muxos reviews y sean felices!

**°Budam°**

_**EcHeN dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... Ashlee Simpson!!! ('LaLa' nuevo single!)**_

_Könnt ihr mich horen? Wir horen dich!_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 11_

Parpadeó varias veces confundida, miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con Marion y Matti, que miraban atentas a un pequeño ser.

_Sin duda se parece mucho a la señorita Anna_

_Pero tiene la misma mirada del señor Hao_

La itako estaba confundida, ¿de donde venían esas voces? Trató de incorporarse del futon donde se encontraba, pero se le nubló la vista, impidiéndole llegar al fondo del problema.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Entró a la habitación donde se encontraban sus seguidoras y su esposa

_Y seguramente mi hijo_

Lo primero que vio fue a su mujer tendida en un futon, sudando y con un paño húmedo en la frente. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio e incomodidad. Tocó suavemente su rostro, como tratando de calmarla. Rápidamente se volteó hacia donde estaba Marion, Matti había salido por más agua.

Un pequeño bebé se encontraba envuelto en unas cobijas. Un poco de cabello rubio sobresalía de su pequeña cabecita. Era idéntico a su madre. Era tan lindo. Lo cargó, como todo padre cargaría a su hijo, y lo contempló más de cerca, tan pequeño y delicado. Definitivamente disfrutaría mucho el criarlo.

Volteó hacia Marion y le ordenó

-Yo me haré cargo de él… ya puedes marcharte-

La chica obedeció y salió de la habitación. Hao caminó hasta arrodillarse a un lado de Anna, quién seguía durmiendo exhausta. Depositó a un lado suyo al bebé y los miró. Era extraño, un sentimiento había despertado en su interior. Sonrió y acarició el rostro de Anna, para su sorpresa, la chica despertó. Tosió un poco hasta que fijó su vista en Hao.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- cuestionó preocupado.

-…si- de pronto miró un poco más a su lado, se encontraba un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas. Se sentó inmediatamente, pero con dificultad, y tomó al pequeño cuidadosamente en sus manos.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto?- comentó Hao, mirando embelesado a su esposa cargando a su hijo.

-Es… es mi hijo… es tan… pequeño-

El shaman rió un poco.

-Claro que si- afirmó Hao.- pero será mejor que descanses.-

-No… solo quiero estar con mi hijo.-

Hao la miró, poco entendía sobre el amor de una madre a un hijo, pero decidió hacer caso a la petición de la sacerdotisa.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer- comentó Hao.

-Está bien- contestó la chica, en tanto seguía observando curiosamente a su hijo.

Hao salió de la habitación, no porque hubiese querido, era solo que lo había sentido de nuevo… una presencia conocida, no tan poderosa como él, pero esa presencia estaba ahí. Estaba casi seguro de que Anna también la había sentido, pero la chica no dijo nada. Podría jurar que esa presencia era la de su hermano muerto, pero era un poco menos poderosa…

…sabía diferente.

Tenía un sabor a venganza, a muerte, un ligero sabor a amistad… era uno de los amigos de Yoh. ¿Quién se atrevería a perturbar la paz en que vivía el Shaman King? Que valiente. O que tonto.

_Solo acércate un poco más… quiero confirmar mis dudas_

Salió de la mansión, se internó en el bosque, caminó varios minutos, hasta que se percató que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar.

-Es inútil que me espíes… sal de tu escondite-

El silencio estaba muy presente.

-¡¿Es que eres tan cobarde… Ren Tao!?- dijo desafiante, volteando ferozmente a un punto determinado del bosque. Como reflejo, saltó hacia un lado, esquivando una gigantesca cuchilla dorada. -¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a salir.-

De las sombras salió un muchacho, con una mirada de odio.

-He venido a terminar lo que Yoh no pudo-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Así que… tu eres mi hijo-

La rubia seguía contemplando al bebé que cargaba, era muy parecido a ella, pero también poseía un pequeño aire de Hao. Poco le importó a la chica, ese bebé significaba muchas cosas para ella, ya no estaría sola, ya no se deprimiría, definitivamente su vida cambiaría. El bebé comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, había despertado. Estiró sus bracitos y soltó un bostezo. Anna rió melancólicamente.

-Que bueno que ya estás aquí… me hacías tanta falta- le dijo Anna a su bebé, mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente, y comenzaba a llorar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Con que planeas venganza… no te conviene, ¿sabes?-

-Tu que sabes- se defendió el chico chino.

-Te lo resumiré… soy el shaman más fuerte de la tierra, soy el Shaman King, derroté a tu amigo Yoh… ¿quieres más razones?- el chico rió irónicamente.

-¿Crees que me importa? He venido a derrotarte de una vez por todas-

-Veo que no entiendes… pero ya que insistes tanto…- Hao llamó a su espíritu de fuego, mientras hacía la posesión de objetos, una posesión llena de odio, carente de compasión.

-Vaya… comenzaba a pensar que eras un cobarde-

-¿Ya quieres pelear? Mi esposa debe estar esperándome… junto con mi hijo-

Al decir esto último, Ren abrió los ojos enormemente, disminuyó su posesión, y miró fijamente al joven castaño.

-Así que… ya nació- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Sabes? Eso no tiene que interrumpir con nuestra pelea- dijo y enseguida atacó a Ren Tao.

Como pudo, el chino se defendió, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo, pero le era imposible… la idea de que la rubia no haya huido y de que hubiera tenido un hijo de Hao, era suficiente para distraerlo. Tras varios golpes, defensas y ataques, Ren cayó a un lado de un tronco. Hao lo miró fijamente… no, no le serviría de nada matarlo, podría dejarlo vivir, pero con una condición…

El shaman de fuego se inclinó a su lado, para decirle al oído…

-Escucha bien, Tao Ren, te dejaré vivir, pero con una condición-

Tao lo miró con rencor, ¿Qué diablos quería?

-Prefiero morir… antes que servirte-

-No lo creo-

Hao se puso de pie y se posó enfrente de Ren.

-Vivirás, pero estarás al lado de Anna. Algo así como un 'amigo'… ¿Qué dices?- preguntó mientras se inclinaba al lado del shaman. Tao lo miró, suavizó su mirada y le dijo fríamente…

-V…vuelve al infierno… Hao.-

El aludido frunció el seño y se puso de pie.

-Malo, malo, malo… Ren Tao… pero no es lo que tu decidas. En estos momentos, soy yo el que decide si vives o no-

-Yo… estaré con Anna, no por servirte… si no, en memoria de mi mejor amigo… Yoh-

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: **Antes que nada… perdón x la tardanza!!!. Es que se me juntaron las cosas! Entre exámenes, tareas, trabajos en equipo, rupturas, amigos, entrenamiento, aproximación de mi examen de tae (no aguanto ir 2 veces al día a entrenar)… pues no encontré tiempo para completar este capítulo (y aún siento que me quedó de la patada x.x), espero que me comprendan. Aún así les agradezco mucho sus reviews, tanto de este fic, como el de **Must get out** que tuvo un buen recibimiento. En fin… pasemos con los reviews n.n:

**kitsune gingetsu: **Gracias x tu review, sigue leyendo la historia. Bye!

**Seinko: **Hola amiga! No! Hana no nació en la escalera ¬¬ es solo que se me olvidó ese detalle xD. Bueno, ya que aclaré tu duda (¿?), cuídate muxo Bye!

**belzer: **En efecto, hay algo raro aquí, y tendrás que esperarte a ver que es. Ya nació Hana, esperemos que Anna no se ponga más triste (jeje… ¿se nota que no tengo nada que decir? Es que tengo sueño! ToT). Bueno, cuídate Bye!

**Hermione Potter Adams: **Aki está la continuación, grax x tu review! Bye!

**Indira Morillo: **Si, me gusta muxo el haoxanna (aunk no más k el yohxanna xD). En cuanto a tu sugerencia, es k no está en mis planes incluir renxpilika, pero tal vez pueda poner un poko en el fic de Must get out, así k chekalo. Bueno, cuídate, Adiós!

**Gaby: **Hola! A ps en este fic si es hijo de Hao (aunk nos guste más que sea hijo de Yoh xD). X lo k me cuentas, como k no te llevabas muy bien con ese chico, pero en parte hay más peces en el mar (peces muy buenos). Ay pues como ves, ya corté con mi novio y esta es la definitiva, ya no vamos a regresar, pero me pasó que en Tae Kwon Do conocí a un chavo increíble y está muy bien! Por el momento somos amigos (¿amigos? Solo nos decimos 'hola', peroooo xD)pero espero que haya algo más, deséame suerte n.n- Bueno, cuídate, Bye!

**The chosen Girl: **Ohh… ya corté con mi novio xD. Pero por ahí tengo un nuevo prospecto n.- En efecto, soy muy afortunada! xD ese chico que me gusta es alto, bien formadito y lo mejor es que, no llevo todas las de perder! Pues Anna no regresará con los demás, al menos no por ahorita y Ren le servirá de mucho apoyo. Cuidate, bye!

**saint yagami: **como está eso de la mano negra o.o… xD soy una mal pensada! (ignórame -.-). En fin, grax x tus reviews. Bye!

Eso fue todo, dejen más reviews y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo.

Cuídense muxo!

**Budam**

_I know I don't know you… but I want you so bad… (frase que, x cierto, se la dedico a un chico de mi ciudad ToT)_

_(Secret- Maroon 5)_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 12_

Entró sigilosamente a una de las habitaciones, esperando que estuviera vacía para así poder darle alojamiento al mejor amigo de su difunto hermano. Inspeccionó el lugar, queriendo cerciorarse de que Tao tuviera una placentera estancia. Se acercó a uno de los muebles y lo miró, posó su dedo sobre él y lo deslizó lentamente, su dedo quedó lleno de polvo.

-No te preocupes… mañana mismo pediré que limpien esta pocilga-

-Como quieras-

-¿Aún sigues enojado?... Es decir… te alojaré en mi mansión y encima te dejaré convivir con mi esposa.-

-¿Dónde esta ella-

-Hmm… supongo que con mi hijo… está tan contenta-

-Iré a verla- declaró el shaman saliendo de la estancia y dejando solo a Hao.

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

-¿Anna- Tao se encontraba en la habitación de la sacerdotisa, tratando de localizarla, pero no salía la aludida. -¿Anna- volvió a resonar. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Anna cargando a un pequeño bulto envuelto por unas cobijas. La chica miraba tranquilamente a su bebé, y sonrió. Guió su mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con la de Tao mirándola fijamente. Entreabrió la boca… ¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí?

-¿Qué haces aquí-; cuestionó la rubia.

-Vete acostumbrando… tendré una larga estancia aquí-;

-¿Por qué-;

-Tu esposo me secuestró-;

-Eso suena demasiado estúpido-

-¿Aún quieres a Yoh- preguntó de la nada, en tanto la rubia trataba de evadir la pregunta.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Hao-

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Es obvio-

-Entonces porque tienes un hijo del desgraciado de Hao-

La chica le dio la espalda, soltando un par de lágrimas y abrazó a su bebé protectoramente.

-¿Podrías irte de aquí-;

El muchacho tomó asiento y contempló a la chica que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Aún no termino de hablar contigo-

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**-**A que te refieres con eso… Marion.-

-Mire, señor Hao, Marion no está muy segura, tal vez escuchó mal-

-¡Dime exactamente que escuchaste Marion- ordenó ferozmente el shaman.

-Y.yo… Marion… solo escuchó que… que… que Ren Tao y los demás buscarían… buscarían una forma de traer de regreso al joven Yoh.- confesó la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Ja… eso es prácticamente imposible… solo hay una forma en que Anna puede volver a ver a Yoh, y no es muy linda que digamos-

-¿A que se refiere señor Hao- cuestionó Marion.

-La única forma en que Anna puede ver a Yoh sería…

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

-suicidándote- dijo Ren.

-¿Qué? Estás loco…-

-Es la única forma de que lo vuelvas a ver-

-Eso ya lo sabía-

-¿Qué? A que te refieres, como que ya lo sabías-

-Si… Yoh me lo dijo en mis sueños-

-…-

-Pero no puedo hacerlo… ahora tengo un hijo-

-Yo me encargaría de él-

-No… además que gano con suicidarme-

-Verás a Yoh de nuevo-

-Y luego-

-Ya sabes lo que sigue…-

-No-

-Volverán a nacer… ambos-

Anna abrió los ojos… Yoh no le dijo eso. Lo meditó un rato, hasta que cerró los ojos y sonrió tontamente.

-No será tan fácil-

-¿Huh? Porque lo dices-

-Aún está Hao-

-Por eso no debes preocuparte… hemos estado buscando información sobre lo que podemos hacer con él, y tenemos un hechizo algo efectivo que nos podría servir.-

-Lo que no quiero es que ese bastardo se quede con mi hijo-

-De eso no hay problema-

-…-

-Entonces que dices… ¿te arriesgas-

Anna lo pensó lentamente… ahora la idea no le parecía tan absurda.

-E…está bien… hagámoslo-

_Continuará…_

**N/A: pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza y xk sé que este capi salió súper corto! Es que últimamente no encontraba tiempo para escribir, me corrieron otra vez d mi casa, peleas con mi novio y peleas con las amigas… es algo complicado jeje. De cualquier forma, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, esta historia ya está llegando a su conclusión. Tenía planeado hacerla más larga, pero mi situación no me lo permite. Pero de todas formas los dejaría con 2 historias nuevas: _Must get out _y _Anything but Ordinary. _Y aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de estas últimas historias que acabo de subir. También agradezco los reviews de esta historia, no puedo contestarlos xk no los he checado, pero les agradezco mucho. Aún es muy pronto para hablar de un retiro temporal de FF, pero cuando acabe esta y las otras dos historias, pienso darme un breake para aclarar dudas y conseguir nuevas ideas para hacer mejores historias. **

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero no tardarme mucho en subir el otro capítulo, pero ps ya saben la causa de mi ausencia.**

**Sean felices! **

**Mujeres… no lloren por los hombres!**

**Hombres… no hagan sufrir a las mujeres!**

**Jeje, una pequeña reflexión. Bueno, cuidense mucho!**

**Budam**


	13. Un dulce final

_**Amarte Duele**_

_Capítulo 13_

Tao sonrió triunfadoramente.

Lo dificl será que Hao no se entere de esto-

¿Y como se supone que vamos a lograr eso?- cuestionó la rubia- Hao no es tonto-

Lo sé… por eso debemos distraerlo.-

Nada lo va a sacar aquí-

¿Ni siquiera un nuevo torneo?-

Como si fuera tan fácil organizar uno-

Ya lo tenemos todo controlado y bien planeado, pero no quiero que digas nada, no puedes confiar en nadie más que en mi-

Eso lo sé-

Entonces voy a comunicarme con los demás… les diré que empiecen todo, te veo al rato-

Está bien-

**------------------------------**

¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Hao entrando a la habitación de su esposa.

Ajá- respondió ignorando la preocupación del shaman.

¿De que hablaste con Tao?-

…asuntos sin importancia- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Lo pensaste mucho eh… no encontrabas una mentira que me la creyera, ¿verdad?-

Si… seguro- dijo ignorando al shaman, cosa que lo enfureció. Se apresuró a su lado y la jaló hacia él.

Sabes… no me gusta que me tiren de a loco- dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Anna

Entonces no actúes como uno- contestó devolviéndole la misma mirada. Hao soltó con brusquedad a la rubia y se volteó.

Responde… ¿de que hablaste con Tao?-

Ya te dije… hablamos de Yoh… recuerdos y cosas así- contestó con naturalidad.

Hmmm… bueno, será mejor que vayas empacando tus cosas-

¿Ehhh? Para que-

Haremos un viaje-

¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- cuestionó Anna un poco indignada.

Iremos a Norteamérica-

¿Para que?-

Habrá un nuevo torneo de Shamanes-

Y yo porque tengo que ir-

Porque eres mi esposa y…-

¿y?-

…porque yo lo digo- dijo y volteó, volviendo a tomar a Anna en sus brazos.

Suéltame-

Eres mi esposa… te recuerdo que puedo hacer esto y mucho más-

¡No!- dijo y se zafó de él.

Él comenzó a reírse.

Tu furia me entretiene… Annita-

Vete al infierno… Hao.-

De ahí vengo- afirmó tranquilamente, saliendo de la habitación. Anna suspiró y cayó desplomada en su cama.

Estuvo cerca… creo que todo marcha como Ren me dijo- se dijo a si misma y cerró los ojos.

_2 días después…_

¿Lista para irnos annita?- preguntó Hao a la rubia, que se encontraba en la entrada.

Yo… - lo pensó un momento, Ren no se había reportado en los dos días- bueno… vayámonos.- dijo y se acercó al shaman de fuego, quién tomó su barbilla y besó dulcemente su boca.

Vámonos- dijo y ayudó a Anna a subirse a un jet perteneciente a Hao. Abordaron el lujoso avión y se sentaron, Anna muy lejos de Hao, para poder meditar y estar sola, cosa que Hao entendió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anna cayera profundamente dormida.

_-Anna…-_

_-Hmmm?-_

_-Anna… estás soñando-_

_-……¿ehhhhh? Quién eres-_

_-Soy yo, Ren… ya llegó el momento-_

_-El momento de que-_

_-De que te reúnas con Yoh-_

_-¿Ahora?-_

_---_

Hao se levantó de su asiento para ir a ver como estaba Anna. Se sentó a su lado y contempló su rostro dormido. La acarició gentilmente y la siguió observando. La chica hacía ligeras muecas.

_-Si… ya no hay tiempo de otra decisión-_

_-Y…¿Qué tengo que hacer?-_

_-Tomaste lo que te dí antes de que me fuera?-_

_-……….si-_

_-¿Hace cuanto?-_

_-Como 1 hora-_

_-Bien… ya no tarda en hacer efecto-_

_-………¿y que sucederá con Hao?-_

_-Ese imbécil… regresará al infierno-_

_-Como le harán-_

_-Es algo fácil… si tu no estás, él no tiene razón para seguir aquí-_

_-Bien…………… me siento…… rara-_

_-Ya te ha hecho efecto… el veneno que te di.-_

_-Creo que si-_

_-Bien… entonces creo que solo… solo te quiero desear lo mejor con Yoh… la felicidad que te mereces-_

_-Si… creo que ya era hora-_

_-Se reencontrarán… aún así estén en el rincón más apartado del mundo… pero se unirán de nuevo-_

_-…………………………-_

_-Adiós Anna, espero poder verte en un par de años…-_

_-… si…-_

Hao continuaba acariciando el rostro de su esposa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella dejó de hacer muecas. Por un momento Hao sonrió, se veía tan angelical… como un auténtico ángel…

…su mirada cambió totalmente. Tomó a Anna de los hombros y comenzó a agitarla para que despertara… pero no lo hacía.

¡¡Anna! ¡¡Anna! NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASÍ! NO PUEDES IRTE!- gritó con furia.

Claro que puede- Hao volteó a sus espaldas, encontrándose con su viva imagen.

Y…Yoh… que demonios… Espiritu de…!-

Ni lo intentes Hao… total… yo ya estoy muerto, soy solo un fantasma.-

¿¡Que hiciste con MI Anna?-

¿Tu Anna? Hmm… no lo creo… no más-

De que estás hablando!-

Hao… creo que es hora de que regreses al infierno… Anna es mía de nuevo-

¡NO! Eso no! Jamás!-

Lo siento Hao…-

Ambos hermanos cerraron los ojos… el avión se hizo pedazos.

_En otro lugar…_

Bien chicos… creo que lo logramos-

Quién lo diría… fuiste muy listo al encontrar esa solución Ren…-

Bueno… tal vez los encontremos en un par de años-

¿Tienes idea de cuantos niños nacen todos los días en el mundo? No podremos encontrarlos.-

No te preocupes Horo horo… encontraremos la manera- dijo Ren por último y salió de la estancia donde se encontraban todos.

_5 años después…_

Era un atardecer hermoso… la gente se encontraba en el parque disfrutando de la vista. Una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba sentadita en el muelle, disfrutando de un rico sándwich y viendo el lago. Cuando de repente un pequeño cochecito de juguete golpeó su espalda. Se volteó para reclamar al que le hubiera hecho tal agresión y se encontró con unos lindos ojos marrones.

Jijijiji… lo siento- dijo el niño y se apresuró a recoger su cochecito. Aprovechó esto para sentarse junto a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

¿Me das?- dijo señalando con la mirada la mitad del sándwich de la niña.

No- dijo secamente.

¡Andale! Por favor!- rogó.

Hmmm…-la niña suspiró y le entregó su sándwich- bueno-

¡Gracias!-

El pequeño niño empezó a comer gustosamente, hasta que vio la cara de dolor de la niña.

¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado.

Me corté- dijo señalando su dedo, que tenía un ligero hilo de sangre.

Ouhh… toma- sacó un pedazo de papel de su pantalón y lo amarró delicadamente al dedo de su nueva amiga.

Gracias- dijo ella levemente.

No te preocupes… todo estará bien, jijiji-

La niña abrió inmediatamente los ojos con sorpresa y se acercó más a él. Lo miró extrañada, pues él seguía sonriendo.

Kilie!- La niña volteó a sus espaldas, para encontrarse con su madre, una joven de cabellos verdes, y su padre, un joven de mirada suave y ojos obscuros.

Hmm?-

¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- cuestionó su madre a su lado, mirando al pequeño niño.

Ehhh…-

Me llamo Ein, jiji- dijo el niño sonriendo.

Que lindo nombre!- exclamó con dulzura la mamá de Kilie.

Jejeje…-

¿Por qué no vienen a comer algo? Llegó tu tío, Kilie, al fin lo vas a conocer-

Que bien- dijo suspirando cansada y se puso de pie, Ein y Kilie siguieron a su mamá hasta llegar con una persona alta, de cabello oscuro y ojos ambarinos.

Kilie… éste es tu tío… - dijo incándose con ella, mismo que hizo el extraño señor. La niña lo miró curiosa, el señor tenía un semblante muy duro. Pero de repente su mirada cambió, sonrió y con ternura le djio

Puedes llamarme Tío Ren-

_**¡fin!**_

**N/A: **siiii! Ya acabé! Al fin! Tal vez no era el final que esperaban, pero me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo ToT y decidir que aquí iba a escribir el final. Y bueno, creo que también aprovecharé para decir **que me retiro** de Creo que mi etapa de animé ya terminó (aunk fue muy corta!) y pues me sentiría incómoda si escribiera cosas que no me gusten mucho. De cualquier forma, **quiero dar 1000 gracias **a todos los k alguna vez me dejaron review, a los k leyeron y no dejaron y a los k han seguido todas mis historias, **1000 GRACIAS! **Sin los reviews, no hubiera seguido aquí. Además de k en ste ambiente conseguí muy buenos amigos. Y también gracias a los que, de alguna forma, me dieron algún consejo (con eso d k siempre les conté mi vida xD) Gracias!

Bueno, ps eso fue todo n.n

_**SEAN FELICES!**_

_**Cuidense mucho!**_

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**BUDAM**_

_**(laura)**_

_**SaleBye!**_

_**Los errores no son fallas… son tan solo pasos para el camino al éxito.**_


End file.
